Magnet
by Ruize-chan
Summary: Lucky. "D'ordinaire, il tuait vite et bien... Et pour une fois, il s'était lamentablement foiré. Parce que le gamin ne lui avait pas répondu, et qu'il crevait d'envie de mettre un peu à l'épreuve cet apôtre de Dieu... Il avait failli l'embrasser, bordel!"
1. Lima

Cinq mois de travail pour ces trois chapitres. Idée d'origine : les syndromes de Lima et Stochkolm. Beaucoup, beaucoup de recherches : lieux, langue, époque, histoire du pays, style... Je me suis investie, même si pas mal de trucs ont dû passer à la trappe – pardonnez mes exploits en portugais. J'ai écrit sur le son d'artistes tels qu'Anna Calvi pour la fureur, Birdy Nam Nam pour l'explosion, Agnès Obel pour la douceur.

J'ai choisi Tyki et Lavi en partant du principe qu'ils avaient tous les deux de multiples personnalités, des facettes entre lesquelles ils se perdent. Je voulais un Tyki paumé : un humain trop gentil pour un Noah trop méchant, parce que chaque fois que je le croise dans le manga, je me dis qu'il doit avoir de sérieux problèmes pour gérer tout ça. J'ai arraché Lavi à son décor d'origine pour le faire réfléchir un peu, parce que je n'arrive pas à le voir uniquement comme un guignol grande gueule et bon vivant. J'ai repris la problématique du tome treize, à savoir la question de l'identité, et ce pour les deux personnages principaux, les deux schizophrènes de la série, en bref. Au niveau de l'ambiance, j'ai cherché à reproduire quelque chose d'étouffant, de malsain et de bizarre, le genre de situation où tu ne sais pas trop comment réagir, où tu te retrouves complètement largué. Il est normal que certaines réactions des personnages vous paraissent étranges, mais je pars du principe qu'à chaque situation ne correspond pas une unique réaction (sinon on se ferait bien chier), d'autant plus que Tyki et Lavi sont des êtres complexes et par essence contradictoires.

C'était particulièrement plaisant de travailler là-dessus. Ca aurait pu s'appeler « Suture », « Poussière » ou « Faux pas », mais j'ai choisi « Magnet ». Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, ils ont beau être parfaitement opposés (le gentil qui joue au méchant, le connard qui joue au gentil), ils n'arrivent pas à se détacher. L'action risque d'être très mal répartie, étant donné que c'est un one-shot que j'ai séparé en trois parties pour le rendre plus lisible. Je répondrai à vos questions avec plaisir si vous en avez. Merci à ma bétalectrice, Mad-Chesnut-Tree, et bonne lecture.

http : / / k- l- a- k . deviantart . com/#/d46zi7b (Illustration du premier chapitre, retirez les espaces.)

* * *

><p><strong>Magnet<strong>

**I- Lima**

* * *

><p>« Est-ce que tu crois en Dieu, gamin ? » demanda-t-il comme s'ils n'étaient pas en plein combat, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le buter.<p>

Lavi se retint de pouffer de rire. Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait perdu la foi, où il avait compris que cela faisait sept belles années qu'on se foutait de sa gueule à lui prêcher des conneries et où il avait délaissé un nom, une vie de plus. Comme si la balle cuisante qui lui avait traversé l'œil avait gravé ce jour sanglant à même sa mémoire.

Il esquiva la pluie de papillons qui fondait sur lui, dérapant dans un nuage de poussière, et bondit d'un coup de maillet vers le Noah qui attendait visiblement son offensive. Lavi avait connu de meilleurs champs de bataille que la Gardunha ; la montagne portugaise offrait un nombre incalculable de pentes escarpées, ravins, et rochers sur lesquels les deux combattants écorchaient leur peau et leurs vêtements. A ces obstacles s'ajoutaient les corps sans vie des traqueurs, gisant sur la pierre rendue brûlante par le soleil – la mission avait complètement dégénéré.

L'exorciste évita quelques attaques de plus, sautant de relief en relief avec la désagréable impression que son ennemi se jouait de lui. Les lèvres du Noah, tendues en un large sourire pervers, s'étiraient à chaque faux pas de l'exorciste. Tyki Mikk jouait « at home », et c'était tout à son avantage.

La sueur dégoulinait sur leurs joues, sillonnant leur peau de traînées luisantes, et des volutes de sable chaud s'échappaient sous chacun de leurs pas. Leurs corps haletants s'effleuraient, se collaient, se repoussaient avec autant d'ardeur que s'il s'agissait d'un tout autre jeu. D'ailleurs, le plaisir était tout aussi intense ; Tyki le sentait pulser dans ses veines à chaque mouvement, à chaque muscle bandé, à chaque attaque qu'esquivait l'exorciste avec ce petit sourire insolent accroché aux lèvres.

Un geste maladroit coûta au roux une longue estafilade sur la joue. A peine s'était-il juré de mieux anticiper les mouvements du Noah qu'il se retrouva par terre, cinq doigts menaçants enroulés autour de son cou. La caillasse arracha le dos de son uniforme, griffant sa peau par endroits. Une main brune écarta ses cheveux collés par la sueur – Tyki dirait plus tard que c'était pour mieux voir la colère pulser dans son œil vert.

Lavi lâcha un juron dans une langue que le Plaisir ne connaissait pas, sentant les doigts glisser sur sa peau. Péniblement, il essaya de virer la main qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair et qui pressait sa pomme d'Adam mais le Noah resserra son étreinte, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris. Il continua de se débattre, mais ses gestes maladroits semblaient de plus en plus manquer de conviction. La paume de Tyki était comme vissée autour de son cou, et la tête lui tournait déjà. Le regard trouble, il sentit son bandeau glisser doucement sur ses cheveux roux.

De grosses veines pulsaient sur le dos de la paume du Noah. Tyki se demanda pourquoi il avait choisi de le tuer de cette manière, pourquoi il avait préféré le toucher... Le transpercer aurait été tellement plus simple. Tease se posa sur son épaule. Sous ses doigts, le sang battait faiblement. Il plongea ses yeux dans la prunelle du garçon.

La respiration haletante, le roux se demanda si c'était fini. Doucement, il sentait ses membres devenir de plus en plus lourds. Ses lèvres entrouvertes tentèrent de murmurer quelque chose, mais en vain.

Tyki eut envie de les mordre.

Il pouvait le tuer.

D'y glisser sa langue.

Il devait le tuer.

De dévorer cette putain de peau insolente.

_Il devait le tuer !_

L'iris vert roula dans son orbite, l'air cessa de soulever son torse. Tyki retira immédiatement sa main du cou de l'exorciste, presque surpris. Il se leva brusquement, le bandeau entre les doigts. Par terre, Lavi ressemblait à un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. Le sang coulait doucement de sa joue pour se perdre en tâches brunes dans le sable.

Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

xxxxxxxxxx

Il était mort.

Tyki venait de lui voler le dernier souffle d'air qui restait encore dans ses poumons, et donc il était mort. Tiens, d'ailleurs c'était marrant de penser ça. _Etre mort._ Sans être un expert de la pensée hédoniste, sa formation de Bookman lui avait fourni quelques notions de philosophie plutôt pratiques. Epicure, lettre à Ménécée, le tétrapharmakos. « Quand nous sommes, la mort n'est pas là et quand la mort est là, c'est nous qui ne sommes plus. »

Et merde.

Il ouvrit son œil gauche sur un plafond parsemé de tâches de moisissures. La peinture ivoire, qui avait dû être uniforme un jour, était écaillée par endroits. Lavi tourna doucement la tête vers la droite, sentant son cou le brûler comme si les doigts de Tyki y étaient encore enroulés.

Tyki... Il ne l'avait pas tué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne l'avait pas tué. L'exorciste sentait sa présence dans la pièce mais ne parvenait pas à le situer. Il supposa que le Noah était caché quelque part dans l'ombre, comme toujours. Il devait être en train de le regarder. De se marrer, peut-être...

Ses habitudes de Bookman prirent le dessus sur sa réflexion, et il décida d'évaluer les lieux. Petite pièce, murs en torchis délabrés par les années, couverts de tôle aux endroits les plus abîmés. Porte fermée, à en juger par la chaleur concentrée dans la pièce... A croire que le Noah aimait s'amuser à le faire suffoquer. Une faible lueur autour de la mèche d'une bougie qui finirait bientôt sa course dans son assiette de métal rouillé. Peu de meubles, dans un piètre état pour la plupart.

La chaleur étouffante, cette impression d'être condamné à finir ses jours sans jamais revoir un carré d'herbe, ce sol de terre brute sur lequel chaque pas dégagerait sûrement un nuage de poussière... Rien n'indiquait qu'ils avaient quitté le Portugal. Rien n'indiquait que l'exorciste le quitterait un jour, d'ailleurs.

Il voulait lui poser la question... Il aurait voulu lui poser la question.

Au moment le plus inapproprié, sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Il eut l'impression que son larynx était tapissé d'aiguilles qui le lacéraient. Aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres desséchées, mais une quinte de toux qui lui rappela les joies des jours de fièvre. Sa gorge le brûlait tellement qu'il aurait livré l'emplacement du Quartier Général aux Noah pour un simple verre d'eau. Cette idée lui arracha un sourire cynique. C'était probablement ce qui finirait par lui arriver, de toute façon. Il doutait fort que Tyki l'ait épargné pour entamer une partie de poker.

Sa gorge n'était pas la seule à le faire souffrir ; une douleur lancinante s'était réveillée depuis peu dans ses bras et transperçait sa peau de part en part, comme si un crétin s'était mis à jouer du Flamenco en prenant ses muscles pour des cordes de guitare...

Probablement un contrecoup de son Innocence. Il avait poussé la synchronisation un peu loin, quelque part autour des quatre-vingt-cinq pourcents, soit neuf pourcents de plus que son taux de résonance originel mais pas au point de se transfigurer, heureusement... Parce que se transfigurer, ça voulait déjà dire s'habituer à cette putain de douleur, mais surtout parce que son Grand-père lui avait clairement fait comprendre ce qu'il adviendrait si son Innocence prenait le dessus une bonne fois pour toute.

Il lâcha un soupir, fermant les yeux pour mieux ignorer la douleur. Tyki n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'attacher. Allongé sur ce qui devait être un matelas, ou peut-être un canapé à en juger de la hauteur qu'il avait sur la pièce, le roux était clairement incapable de bouger. Encore moins de se lever pour aller en foutre une à son ravisseur. C'était comme s'il l'avait vidé de ses forces... Ce connard de Noah qui devait jouir de le voir crever dans son coin, ce connard de Noah qui ne méritait pas d'être si beau et dont la voix rauque finit par déchirer le silence :

« Evite de trop bouger. Je crois que je t'ai pété le poignet. »

Lavi tourna lentement la tête vers la voix, planquée quelque part dans un coin de la pièce, près du mince rai de lumière qui indiquait la présence de la porte. Tyki devait être appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Il avait toujours trouvé sa nonchalance agaçante, cependant sa voix n'était pas moqueuse, mais calme et assurée.

A croire qu'il se réservait le meilleur pour la fin, comme un gamin qui se débarrasserait d'abord de ses légumes avant de s'intéresser au reste de son assiette. Rien de très rassurant en soi. Quelques heures, quelques jours de répit avant de sentir s'enfoncer une main gantée dans sa poitrine et d'observer, impuissant, à quoi peut bien ressembler le cœur d'un stupide Bookman. Le sien. Le roux aurait aimé lui dire que jouer le rôle des épinards qu'on mange en premier lui convenait tout à fait et que plus vite il se débarrasserait de lui, plus vite il pourrait retourner jouer avec sa nièce adorée, mais sa tentative de parler avorta en une nouvelle quinte de toux, sèche et douloureuse.

« Pas la peine de discuter non plus, je marche pas aux pourparlers. T'épuise pas inutilement, gamin. Dors. On s'amusera plus tard. »

Et Lavi devina le sourire naître sur les lèvres du Plaisir.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le Noah avait voulu jouer, et il se retrouvait comme un con avec un exorciste vivant sur les bras. Road se serait bien foutue de lui. Les Jasdavid (les premiers qu'il avait connu, pas ces espèces de beaux gosses qui s'étaient réincarnés deux semaines plus tôt) encore plus. Il ne se sentait pas pitoyable pour autant. Kidnapper des exorcistes, lui aussi pouvait le faire, songea-t-il avec un brin d'orgueil. Ne restait plus qu'à le briser, le réduire en miettes comme il aurait pu le faire avec son Innocence...

Assis devant la baraque, appuyé contre un morceau de tôle peu confortable, Tyki avait l'air contrarié. Ses yeux dorés se tournèrent vers le minuscule maillet avec lequel il jouait depuis maintenant presque une heure. Le roux avait mis du temps à se rendormir... Ou peut-être perdait-il quelque peu la notion du temps, au milieu de ce trou perdu qui lui faisait regretter le confort du manoir. Pourvu que Tease revienne rapidement.

Une goutte de sueur glissa de ses cheveux bouclés pour tomber dans le col de sa chemise rendue grisâtre par la crasse. Il connaissait cette chaleur asphyxiante par cœur, celle qui prenait les poumons et donnait l'impression de respirer du sable, mais le Portugal avait beau être la terre de son enfance, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir ruiné l'un de ses plus beaux costumes. Il se félicita de s'être débarrassé du corps du gars à qui il avait « emprunté » la maison et le vieux jean qu'il avait enfilé la veille, pris de pitié pour son pauvre pantalon. Sous ce soleil de plomb, il aurait suffit de peu de temps pour qu'une bonne odeur de cadavre s'empare des lieux.

Il rangea le maillet dans la poche de son jean. Il détruirait l'Innocence le moment venu, devant les yeux du gosse, pour observer sa réaction lorsqu'il verrait deux ans de sa vie s'effondrer en morceaux. C'est ce qu'aurait fait Road, après tout... Tyki grimaça. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de suivre les traces de sa nièce. Il avait beau incarner le Plaisir, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se complaire dans ce genre de petit jeu pervers.

Mais le problème dans cette histoire, c'est que la partie avait déjà commencé et que c'était lui qui avait lancé les dés le premier.

D'ordinaire, il tuait vite et bien... Et pour une fois, il s'était lamentablement foiré. Parce que le gamin ne lui avait pas répondu, et qu'il crevait d'envie de mettre un peu à l'épreuve cet apôtre de Dieu. Le Noah se prit la tête entre les mains, glissant ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes.

Il avait failli l'embrasser, bordel.

Son instinct de Noah avait encore reprit le dessus sans crier gare ; car seule sa nature d'élu pouvait expliquer les pulsions qui s'étaient emparées de lui au moment de supprimer l'ennemi du Clan. La séduction était son essence : les compliments qu'il lâchait d'un ton léger n'étaient jamais très innocents et se finissait toujours au fond d'un lit - voire d'un fiacre, pour la perle qui servait de fille à la Comtesse.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de résister à l'appel du Plaisir et pourtant, il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Probablement pour la même raison qu'il ne l'avait pas tué. Ces échecs à répétition commençaient à devenir rageants...

Le Portugais passa une main sur son visage fatigué, fermant ses yeux cernés pendant quelques secondes qu'il savoura silencieusement. Il se démerderait avec le gamin... Il s'en sortait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive – même avec une épée dans le ventre, c'était pour dire. Il trouverait forcément quelque chose... Et puis il redeviendrait le mineur/joueur de poker/Noah (rayez la mention inutile) qu'il était, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Ouais, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre...

Ce fut le vacarme qui retentit brusquement de l'autre côté du mur qui l'arracha de sa rêverie. Il sursauta, se leva en une fraction de seconde et se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Son ombre grandit dans la lumière de l'embrasure de la porte. Les pupilles affolées du Noah retrouvèrent rapidement leur taille normale. Il laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

« Tss... Pas capable de te tenir tranquille une heure ou deux ? »

Affalé par terre dans une position qui ne devait pas être très confortable, Lavi avait l'air d'un parfait idiot. Parce qu'il était évident que quoi qu'il tente, le Noah serait là pour l'en empêcher, qu'il n'avait aucun autre moyen de partir que de se traîner par terre comme il venait de le faire et que de toute façon, se casser sans son Innocence signifiait sa mort en tant qu'exorciste. Tyki en avait déduit qu'il était inutile de l'attacher mais visiblement, on avait appris aux apôtres de Dieu de ne jamais abandonner.

Il pouffa de rire.

« On se prend pour Walker, gamin ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse.

Le roux était pitoyable. Bien plus pitoyable que lui et ses petites expériences. A croire qu'ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

« Ca ne sert à rien de tenter quoi que ce soit, je trouvais ça assez clair pour ne pas avoir à te le rappeler, mais bon. Comme monsieur joue les rebelles... »

Une joue contre la terre battue qui servait de plancher à la baraque, la respiration lourde, Lavi fusillait du regard le Noah qui le surplombait. Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa voix rapidement, ou les insultes qu'il retenait depuis un moment risqueraient de le noyer. Un bras se glissa autour de son corps et il se sentit brusquement décoller du sol avant de retomber mollement sur l'épaule de Tyki, le souffle coupé. On le laissa tomber sur le canapé qu'il avait vainement essayé de quitter, et sa vue recommença à se troubler. Un « fuck » éraillé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, puis il ferma les yeux.

Il n'eut même pas cette impression de chute libre qu'on ressent parfois lorsqu'on perd connaissance. Les images s'enchaînèrent très vite.

Des rayons écarlates oscillaient derrière ses paupières closes, le fatiguant un peu plus chaque seconde. C'était comme s'il ressentait tout ce que pouvait éprouver un humain à la fois : la peur, la soif, le sommeil et la douleur, plus lancinante que jamais... Quelqu'un martelait l'intérieur de sa tête, frappant son crâne de toutes ses forces à coups de marteau. Un marteau... Un maillet. C'était un maillet. Son maillet. Celui qu'il avait perdu quelques heures, quelques jours auparavant, il n'en savait rien, et qui reposait désormais entre les mains du pire des enculés.

Il vit son visage se dessiner, ses trop grandes lèvres, son grain de beauté et ces stigmates noirs gravés à même la peau. Les moindres détails du visage du Noah s'imprimaient dans sa rétine, et il eut l'impression que le marteau s'était changé en aiguille brûlante qui tatouait en lui les lèvres, les yeux, le nez de son ravisseur. La douleur le transperçait littéralement. Le souffle coupé, il inspira une longue bouffée d'air qui lui brûla la gorge.

Tyki le regardait de ses prunelles d'ambre, un sourire goguenard plaqué sur les lèvres.

Puis les iris dorés se changèrent brusquement en deux gouffres noirs dans lesquels il manqua de tomber, deux plaies béantes au milieu d'un visage froid, impassible, deux yeux bridés qui ne le regardaient que pour l'insulter. _« Tu savais tout... »_ Une main qui l'avait attrapé au détour d'un couloir, deux lèvres blanches qui avaient prononcé ces mots d'un ton glacial. _« Tu savais tout depuis le début, connard... » _D'autres mots, d'autres voix encore vinrent s'ajouter aux insultes. _« Dis, tu voudrais pas faire un effort... »_ Des gens qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait rencontrés et abandonnés, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais... _« Un effort avec Lenalee... »_ Et puis encore, tout qui se mettait à tourner autour de lui, qui le noyait petit à petit et s'infiltrait au plus profond de ses poumons comme un épais goudron.

Une sensation de froid l'arracha au délire écoeurant dans lequel il se perdait depuis un bon moment. Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. De l'eau coulait à flot sur son visage déjà trempé de sueur, glissant sur sa peau et s'insinuant entre ses lèvres. Le liquide qui glissa dans sa gorge lui arracha une nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Ferme la bouche, crétin, » souffla une voix un brin agacée qu'il aurait reconnue sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir Tyki une carafe à la main avant que l'eau ne lui tombe de nouveau dessus en cascade. Il obéit silencieusement et pinça les lèvres, les paupières closes, attendant patiemment que le liquide ne cesse de couler pour rouvrir les yeux. Un bruit de faïence lui indiqua que le Noah venait de reposer la cruche quelque part.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer, remplissant de nouveau ses poumons de l'air lourd et chaud qui faisait la spécialité du Portugal. Le paysage se recomposait petit à petit autour de lui, gagnant en précision chaque seconde. Au-dessus de lui, le visage du Noah avait l'air si sérieux que l'exorciste se demanda une fraction de seconde si son ravisseur ne portait pas un masque. Ses boucles noires tombaient sur son front et ses yeux dorés n'étaient plus que deux fentes étroites. Tyki secoua la tête, l'air exaspéré, et se rapprocha de lui sans que le roux ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer.

Des doigts glissèrent sur sa chemise et commencèrent à la déboutonner vivement, touchant par occasion sa peau collée par la sueur. Il tenta de l'écarter maladroitement de sa main gauche, cherchant à concentrer sa force au bout de ses doigts tremblant, glissant vainement contre la peau mate du Portugais.

« Qu'est-ce que... tu... fous ? parvint-il à murmurer d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais que l'eau fraîche avait tout de même permis d'éclaircir.

— Je t'évite de crever tout de suite, alors essaye d'arrêter de bouger deux secondes, tu veux ? »

A sa propre surprise, Lavi s'exécuta et cessa de résister. Sa main retomba mollement sur le tissu douteux du canapé.

« _Bom menino_, » souffla Tyki en achevant de retirer le dernier bouton.

Le roux murmura un juron du bout des lèvres et ferma les paupières, éreinté par la lumière crue qui baignait la pièce. Le Noah avait laissé la porte ouverte, et l'air courait sur sa peau commençait déjà à sécher l'eau qui couvrait son visage.

L'exorciste sentit le tissu rêche de sa chemise glisser sous son dos, griffant les écorchures qui couvraient sa peau. Les doigts de Tyki se posèrent sur son torse, puis il y eut encore ce bruit de porcelaine frottée contre une assiette et l'eau se remit à couler sur son corps, emportant avec elle la poussière et le sang.

Le roux laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif, puis tout bascula de nouveau.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tyki lui parlait de sa voix grave, toujours avec ce petit ton narquois qui donnait envie de lui foutre des baffes. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il s'était réveillé, seul dans la baraque, allongé sur le canapé. Il avait attendu que quelque chose se passe, et quelque chose s'était effectivement passé : le Noah était rentré respirer l'air étouffant coincé entre les quatre murs, s'était assis sur un tabouret qui avait l'air d'en avoir vécu de belles et avait commencé à lui parler.

Plusieurs sujets étaient déjà passés ; la chaleur ambiante, les hypothèses foireuses sur le mec à qui appartenait la maison, quelques souvenirs communs évoqués brièvement... Tyki qui parlait et questionnait, lui qui répondait.

Toute cette mascarade l'avait d'abord agacé. Il aurait aimé savoir depuis combien de temps il cuisait dans cette pièce, ce qu'était devenue son Innocence et surtout ce qu'il foutait encore en vie. Tout un tas de sujets qui ne semblaient pas être à l'ordre du jour, comme si Tyki s'amusait à le laisser dans le flou... Et puis l'exorciste s'était dit que c'était sûrement ses habitudes de Bookman qui voulaient ça : tout connaître, tout comprendre. Et que de toute façon, Bookman, il ne le serait bientôt plus.

Alors il s'était mis à répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait de sa voix toujours éraillée, la tête sur le côté, fixant le Portugais. Parce qu'il n'avait plus que ça à faire, à dire. Parce qu'il n'avait plus que lui, au milieu de ce trou paumé, plus que cet enfoiré qui lui souriait comme si de rien n'était.

Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'était pas exactement en position de force. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au con et de « se prendre pour Walker » comme l'avait si bien décrit le Noah. Il n'était pas Walker.

Alors il continuait de l'écouter, regardant les mains brunes du Noah jouer sur ses genoux, se perdre dans ses cheveux, les détacher, se glisser entre les mèches bouclées, enlever un bouton de sa chemise, remonter ses manches, refaire sa queue de cheval, et enfin se reposer sur ses genoux pour recommencer éternellement le même manège.

Le roux bailla, et c'est là qu'on passa à un sujet intéressant.

« N'empêche, t'as joliment déliré, tout à l'heure...Un moment, je me suis demandé si Road ne traînait pas dans les parages. Qu'est-ce que t'as vu, tes potes ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Pas tout de suite.

Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, ressenti, vécu. Il n'était même pas sûr que c'était « ses potes ». Tyki n'attendit pas sa réponse et continua, l'air amusé, comme si cette petite discussion était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée depuis longtemps.

« Enfin, dans tous les cas, te fais pas trop d'illusions, gamin. Ils viendront pas te chercher. »

Un nouveau sourire, plus ravi encore que le précédent.

« J'ai envoyé Tease leur rendre ton bandana. Il vient à peine de rentrer... Je crois que le message est plutôt bien passé. Il paraît que la petite Chinoise était en larmes. »

Cette dernière réplique avait été prononcée d'un ton si léger que l'exorciste se demanda si le Noah n'avait pas fait exprès de mentionner la jeune fille. Plus il avançait dans son interrogatoire, plus Tyki basculait du côté de sa vie privée, piétinant la limite entre ses quarante-huit masques et le visage de Deak comme un gamin s'amuserait à marcher en équilibre sur la bordure d'un trottoir. Il l'avait déshabillé, s'était emparé de son uniforme et de son Innocence pour en faire Dieu savait quoi, troquant sa veste noire aux armoiries brillantes contre une chemise blanche, mais cela ne lui avait pas suffit : il fallait qu'il continue à le mettre à nu, et c'était tout à fait détestable.

« Comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? demanda le brun sur le ton de la conversation.

— Lenalee... souffla Lavi à contrecoeur, détournant le regard des yeux dorés qui le brûlaient presque.

— Ah oui, c'est ça, Lenalee. Road me l'avait dit. Elle l'aime bien, Road, elle dit que c'est une gamine sympa... Et puis, c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt canon. »

L'exorciste crut avoir mal entendu. « Une gamine sympa » ? Road avait le sens de l'humour, pour une tarée dont les seules occupations consistaient à enfermer ses victimes dans son Rêve afin qu'elles rejoignent sa collection de poupées. Il se souvenait tout à fait de l'état dans lequel ils avaient récupéré Lenalee après l'épisode de Rewind City... Le bilan était simple : Road Kamelot était une vraie garce, et son oncle n'avait pas l'air mieux.

Cependant, il pouvait lui accorder un point ; oui, Lenalee était un vrai canon.

Il acquiesça d'un vague hochement de tête. Le Noah éclata de rire, dévoilant une fois de plus son putain de rictus.

« Eh bah qu'est-ce que tu me fais, t'es moins causant, d'un coup ? Quoi, me dis pas que tu l'aimes ?

— Nan !

— Tu l'aimais, alors. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Lavi fronça les sourcils. Le regard de Tyki se fit plus insistant ; on aurait dit que deux flèches dorées, deux pieux brillants et menaçants s'enfonçaient dans sa pupille comme s'était plantée la bougie de Road dans celle d'Allen. L'exorciste détourna les yeux.

« J'crois... Je sais que j'ai été jaloux d'Allen, un moment, répondit le roux en grimaçant. Tu parles d'un Bookman... »

Le Noah se recroquevilla brusquement sur lui-même, saisi d'un léger tremblement, puis éclata franchement de rire. Lavi se demanda une seconde s'il ne faisait pas semblant, avant de voir la tasse de café froid que tenait le Portugais exploser en morceaux sur le sol, imbibant la terre sèche de tâches brunâtres. Les fragments de faïence brisée firent danser les rayons du soleil sur les murs en torchis quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser.

« Mikk ? »

Tyki releva la tête et lança un regard brûlant à l'exorciste, souriant toujours.

« T'as rien à lui envier. A Walker, j'veux dire. »

Le même sourire narquois gagna les lèvres de Lavi. Il posa son menton sur son poing, sans lâcher Tyki des yeux.

La lumière du jour entrait par la fenêtre derrière le Noah et lui dessinaient une sorte d'auréole dans le dos, comme s'il était éclaboussé de lumière divine. L'image de la Piéta lui traversa l'esprit ; le triste berceau des genoux de Marie, ses yeux doucement fermés, toute cette chair que la pierre polie rendait brillante. L'icône persista quelques secondes au fond de sa rétine, puis elle disparut presque aussi violemment qu'elle était apparue. Lavi cligna des yeux et Tyki Mikk refit brusquement son apparition, l'air concerné.

« Gamin ?

— Pff... se reprit immédiatement Lavi, ignorant cette brève hallucination. Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a baisé au poker. »

Tyki quitta son tabouret, une main sur le front. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son visage, sillonnant ses joues pour tomber dans son cou et enfin se détacher de sa peau mate.

« Ouais... Nan, enfin, pas que pour ça. »

Il n'aurait jamais su dire pourquoi mais à cet instant, tandis que le Noah s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le canapé miteux et le transperçait d'un nouveau regard, l'Exorciste le vit venir gros comme une maison – comme un putain d'immeuble, même. C'était peut-être la tension qui montait, la chaleur qui gagnait ses poumons pour l'étouffer, les deux prunelles d'ambres qui le brûlaient, ses mains moites qui jouaient l'une avec l'autre... Mais c'était bien là. Ce truc qui n'allait pas, dans la voix du Portugais. Cette sensation horrible que quelque chose était en train de déraper.

« T'es... comment dire, t'es bien plus _quente_ que Walker.

— Pourquoi tu m'as pas tué ? » répliqua Lavi d'un bloc, ignorant l'aveu du Portugais.

Les lèvres de Tyki se détendirent aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient étirées. Il se leva du sofa et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière. Son regard doré glissa sur les murs de la baraque, comme pour faire l'état de lieux. Il posa une main sur l'encadrement de la porte et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au roux qui le regardait d'un air confus, affalé sur le canapé.

« Ca, gamin, je te le dirai quand je le saurai. »

xxxxxxxxxx

On se lève vers sept heures trente, lui d'abord, démêlant ses boucles brunes du bout des doigts en baillant, puis l'autre, réveillé par le bruit et la lumière qui se glisse sous la porte. Le premier descend du lit et baille de nouveau. L'autre le regarde d'un air presque impatient. Le brun sourit. Il se met debout, et c'est comme s'il donnait sa permission au roux de se lever à son tour, comme s'il s'agissait de son gamin.

D'un geste de la main, le plus âgé lui indique de le rejoindre près d'une vieille bouilloire en émail craquelé dans laquelle dort encore le café de la veille. Le roux obéit, s'assied juste à côté de lui, sur le vieux tabouret qu'il a longtemps regardé avec envie, et attend que la tasse lui tombe dans les mains. La vieille faïence rencontre ses lèvres puis se repose sur ses genoux. A ce moment-là, le brun lui sourit encore avant de se lever, de prendre les deux tasses et de les déposer sur une pile de vaisselle sale, au fond d'un évier crasseux.

Là, c'est le moment où ils se mettent tous les deux à retirer leurs vêtements ramollis par la sueur de la nuit passée. Ils font ça lentement, dévoilant petit à petit leur peau abîmée par le climat méditerranéen. Leurs vêtements tombent en tas sur le sol, déployant un filet de poussière. Parfois, ils marchent dessus pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Le brun traîne une vieille bassine en fer forgé près d'eux, et ils commencent à se laver. Quelques fois au milieu de la pièce, d'autres fois devant la baraque.

Ils ne se regardent pas – évidemment, quelques coups d'œil se croisent, mais le contact visuel ne dure jamais plus d'une ou deux secondes. Au début, le roux laissait l'autre vérifier ses blessures mais il ne le fait plus à présent, parce qu'il n'y en a plus besoin.

Lorsqu'ils ont fini, il est presque dix heures. La chaleur inonde peu à peu la pièce, sous les soupirs fatigués des concernés. On commence à étouffer. Ils se rhabillent tous les deux, enfilant la plupart du temps les vêtements de la veille. Ils s'assoient quelque part, contre un mur, sur le canapé, à quelques mètres de la maison, et se mettent à parler. Ca peut durer assez longtemps. Ce ne sont jamais les mêmes sujets qui reviennent – la famille, les amis, les souvenirs. Toutes les questions un peu bêtes qui peuvent leur tourner dans la tête.

Au bout d'un moment, ils passent un pas, et l'exorciste s'octroie le droit de poser des questions à son tour. C'est un risque à prendre, mais il s'en fout : qu'est-ce qu'il risque de plus que de crever, de toute façon ? Il danse dans la paume du Noah depuis le début. Le brun peut se débarrasser de sa poupée dès qu'il le souhaite, alors il tente le coup.

La première question qu'il pose concerne le Clan. Tyki lui lance un regard surpris, puis un mince sourire glisse sur ses lèvres. Alors, il répond.

Un peu après, l'un d'entre eux sent la faim lui peser sur l'estomac. Si c'est d'abord le roux, il ne dit rien et attend que l'autre lui demande. Lorsque c'est l'inverse, et c'est plus rare, le brun se lève et propose une main à l'autre, qui la refuse ; c'est comme s'il essayait de minimiser le contact. Lorsqu'ils sont loin de la maison, ils marchent quelques minutes l'un derrière l'autre pour rentrer, silencieux. Et une fois à l'intérieur, c'est toujours le plus âgé qui cuisine. L'autre n'a pas le droit de s'approcher des fourneaux. « Fourneaux »... Une bête plaque chauffante qui fonctionne une fois sur cinq.

Ils partagent leur repas en silence, comme pour économiser leur salive si précieuse. Parfois, le roux lâche une remarque déplaisante sur le menu du jour – souvent un truc bien dégueulasse à base de graines – et l'autre se met à rire, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne le pense pas. Et Lavi sourit à son tour.

Ils recommencent à parler jusqu'au soir puis reproduisent le rituel du repas, tandis que le soleil se couche – il est vingt-et-une heure, parfois un peu plus. Tyki part sans dire un mot. Lavi ne sait jamais où il va ; il revient parfois avec de la nourriture, parfois avec de fraîches nouvelles de la Guerre Sainte, parfois les bras vides mais embaumant un parfum trop fort pour être le sien. Toujours avec cet air fatigué sur le visage.

Même s'il a verrouillé la porte en sortant, il semble rassuré dès l'instant où il aperçoit Lavi dans la pièce, luttant contre le micro-organisme qui s'est développé jusque là dans l'évier ou lisant ce bouquin en portugais qu'il lui a ramené une fois. Il lui lance un regard qui le poignarde, celui qui dit que c'est fini, et souffle la bougie qui pleure dans son bougeoir.

Dans l'obscurité, ils s'avisent comme deux loups au milieu d'une forêt qui cherchent à savoir s'ils viennent de croiser la route d'un frère de meute. Tyki lâche quelques noms dans l'air nocturne, Lavi jure. Ce sont ceux qui sont tombés aujourd'hui. Et ils vont se coucher.

Vers deux heures trente, parfois quarante, l'un d'entre eux se réveille en sursaut, couvert de sueur, surpris par un cauchemar échappé du monde de Road. Il songe à ce qu'il est devenu – ce qu'il devient, en fait, perdu dans le vague pour un moment, puis il regarde la respiration de l'air soulever doucement le torse de l'autre, au loin. Alors, il lâche un soupir en s'allongeant de nouveau, il tourne la tête vers le mur, et il essaye de penser à autre chose.

Et on se lève vers sept heures trente. Lui d'abord, démêlant ses boucles brunes du bout des doigts en baillant, puis l'autre. Réveillé par le bruit et la lumière qui se glisse sous la porte.

* * *

><p><em>Bom menino<em> : brave petit

_Quente _: chaud


	2. Stockholm

Je suis restée dans la même optique pour Tyki et Lavi, en accentuant un peu leurs emmerdes respectives, notamment le cas Walker – en relisant les tomes, je me suis demandé s'ils sont aussi amis qu'on a tendance à l'imaginer et j'ai voulu jouer dessus. Je pars donc du principe qu'il leur arrive de s'engueuler, surtout si Lavi joue au couillon. (Simple supposition de ma part, ici : en bon mec paumé, il se lâche sur tout le monde, notamment Lenalee.)

Au sujet du Clan, comme les relations entre les différents Noah ne sont pas explicites, je les ai travaillées, notamment pour cette chère Lulubell que je voie bien lutter pour protéger sa place auprès du Comte. Pour Road, c'était l'ambivalence affection/cruauté qui m'intéressait tout particulièrement tandis que pour Bondom, j'ai voulu insister sur le fait qu'en changeant de réincarnation, on change forcément d'humains d'origine et donc de relations entre les personnages. Voilà pourquoi les nouveaux jumeaux sont des espèces de beaux gosses arrogants.

Et dire que je voulais écrire court, pour changer... M'enfin. C'était toujours aussi cool de bosser là-dessus, voir plus facile puisque tout était déjà tracé dans ma tête. Un joli puzzle à reconstituer. Pour le son sur lequel surfer : Rodrigo y Gabriella pour la chaleur, Archive pour le malaise ambiant, William Sheller pour la poésie, IAMX pour la sexualité qui suinte de partout. (Plus disparate tu, meurs.) Je répondrai à vos questions avec plaisir si vous en avez. Merci encore à ma bétalectrice, Mad-Chestnut-Tree, et bonne lecture.

http : / / k- l- a- k . deviantart . com/#/d46v6ay (Illustration du second chapitre, retirez les espaces.)

* * *

><p><strong>Magnet<strong>

**II- Stockholm**

* * *

><p>Il cuisait à petit feu.<p>

Le soleil lui tombait dessus comme un poids, et sa peau abîmée par la chaleur frottait contre la chemise blanche qu'il portait sous son costume noir habituel. La lumière éclatante des matins portugais faisait briller les perles noires qu'il portait aux oreilles. Sa lavallière (la grenat, celle que Sheryl préférait) lui donnait un air mondain, faisant se retourner tous les regards sur son passage – on croisait peu de gentlemen, en plein milieu de la Serra da Gardunha. En l'apercevant, les jeunes filles rougissaient, les bonnes femmes claquaient leur porte et les vieillards, assis le long des rues sur des bancs auxquels il manquait des planches, beuglaient des insultes dans le patois de la région. Tyki s'en foutait. L'instabilité politique régnait depuis quelques années au Portugal, et ce n'était certainement pas en traversant un malheureux patelin qu'il allait déclencher une nouvelle guerre civile. Et puis quand bien même il en provoquerait une, il n'était plus très loin de la porte que Road avait créée tout spécialement pour lui, alors merde.

La poussière que soulevaient ses pas sur le pavé déjà chaud donnait à ses chaussures une hideuse teinte grisâtre. Le Noah se promit d'y remédier aussitôt rentré au manoir. Une main dans la poche, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, il s'arrêta devant une porte aussi sale que cabossée. Il posa ses doigts gantés sur la poignée abîmée et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Dès qu'il l'eut refermée derrière lui, sa peau commença à reprendre sa couleur d'origine et Tease se glissa hors de sa manche pour se poser sur son épaule.

Il passa une seconde porte postée à côté d'un escalier branlant et entra dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas une pièce à proprement parler mais une sorte de steppe, surplombée par un ciel gris et menaçant. Tyki leva les yeux sur les grandes tentes bariolées qui couvraient le sol de terre battue, ornées de banderoles, d'enseignes lumineuses grésillantes et de veilles affiches. Des lampadaires étaient postés un peu partout, entourés de faibles halos de lumière. La plupart des chapiteaux étaient vides et semblaient délaissés. On aurait dit qu'un cirque fantôme venait de s'installer en plein milieu du désert.

Sauf que les _freaks_, c'étaient eux, songea Tyki en observant les lieux. En marchant le long des tentes, il aperçut quelques nouveaux auvents et un gros canon noir qu'il n'avait pas remarqués lors de son dernier passage, la veille au soir. La première fois, il avait été ébahi par les lieux. Maintenant, il était juste heureux de la voir se reconstruire. La grande nef, le couloir du Clan, le vaisseau d'Adam ; la nouvelle Arche, quoi.

C'était Road qui avait eu cette idée. Elle s'était mise au travail juste après la destruction de l'ancienne Arche, et elle avait visé haut. Plus vaste, plus complexe, plus magnifique encore que la première ; « Rien n'est trop beau pour vous, mon Prince, » avait dit la gamine. Et même s'il n'y avait là que l'ébauche, le prototype de leur nouveau vaisseau, il fallait dire que c'était prometteur.

Il continua de marcher entre les chapiteaux, observant les immenses manèges rouillés, les nombreuses cages vides et les autres créations du Rêve. Il songea à Lavi, qui était resté à la maison... « A la maison. » Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler comme la parfaite petite épouse ! Ne lui manquait plus que le tablier, et Sheryl risquerait de le confondre avec sa chère Tricia.

Ces derniers temps, c'était comme si le Plaisir lui jouait des tours. Il avait l'impression de déraper, et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Là où il avait vraiment flippé, c'était quand il s'était surpris à regarder Lavi se déshabiller et qu'il avait songé à se jeter sur lui. C'était aussi là qu'il s'était rendu compte que ça faisait un bout de temps, qu'il aurait pu le baiser. Mais il y avait cette retenue qu'il ne comprenait pas... Comme s'il faisait ce genre de cas de conscience lorsqu'il était question de sauter la fille de telle ou telle Comtesse...

Perdu dans des pensées plus tordues encore que le chemin sur lequel il avançait, le brun erra quelque temps dans le cirque désert avant de trouver la tente qu'il cherchait. Plus petite et plus sobre que les autres, elle portait une enseigne visiblement peinte à la main sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Cartomancie » en hébreu. Les lettres d'or étaient en parfait état – Road avait tenu à ce que la porte vers le Manoir soit la première à être érigée. Tyki souleva le rideau pourpre et pénétra à l'intérieur de la tente, se retrouvant dans un long couloir dont le sol carrelé évoquait le plateau d'un échiquier. Les murs étaient noirs, couverts de cadres et si haut qu'ils semblaient courir tout droit vers le ciel. Il laissa ses pas le porter vers de grands escaliers, sur les talons de Tease qui volait devant lui à hauteur d'épaule. Il monta une première marche mais s'arrêta tout net lorsqu'il aperçut des doigts aux ongles noirs glisser sur la rampe de pierre. Il s'empêcha de grimacer. Il n'aimait pas Bondom, surtout depuis la disparition des Jasdebi.

Descendant les marches, les deux garçons eurent vite fait de le remarquer à leur tour. Leurs bottes blanches claquaient sur le carrelage, parfaitement synchrones. Ils tournèrent la tête. Il n'y eut pas de sourire narquois, pas de blague vaseuse ni de « Hihi ! » agaçant, mais juste un regard de travers au moment de le dépasser – et c'était tout.

Tyki soupira et reprit son chemin pour rejoindre le Comte dans la grande salle du Manoir. Il le trouva assis dans un fauteuil près de Lulubell, tricotant une écharpe aux couleurs criardes. Son chapeau était orné d'une magnifique couronne argentée qui lui rappela celles que portait l'Innocence de Walker. Il s'approcha des deux Noah, croisant d'abord le regard de sa sœur qui le salua d'un vague signe de tête, puis le Comte le remarqua enfin.

« Tyki, mon petit ! s'exclama le Faiseur en sortant Lero pour lui indiquer le fauteuil en face de lui. Je suis content de te voir, mon garçon, assied-toi donc là, qu'on puisse discuter !

— Mon Prince... fit Tyki en s'asseyant à la place qu'on lui avait attribuée.

— C'est bien que tu passes me voir de temps en temps, enchaîna le Comte en posant son tricot sur son ventre grassouillet avant de joindre les mains. Tu devrais cesser de passer en coup de vent et rester un moment, on ne te voit plus trop ces derniers temps. Tu commences à manquer à tes frères et sœurs, tu sais. »

Le Portugais songea à sa rencontre avec Bondom et s'empêcha de sourire. Il répondit avec assurance :

« Je devrais bientôt être de retour au Manoir, vous le savez tout autant que moi. Ca ne devrait plus tarder, le garçon ne tiendra pas longtemps, et j'aurai vite fait de m'acquitter de la mission que vous m'avez...

— Si je peux me permettre, mon Prince... l'interrompit Lulubell en se rapprochant du Premier Apôtre. Je ne pense pas que vous... que nous ayons joué la sûreté en plaçant Tyki au centre de cette affaire. Si le garçon survit, nous risquons gros, et les informations requises pour le moment sur le camp adverse ne semblent pas aussi capitales que nous l'ayons espéré. Par ailleurs, si mon frère a autant de pouvoir sur l'exorciste qu'il le prétend, cela paraît étrange que... Je veux dire, vous devriez peut-être dépêcher quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire parler. Je suis certaine que Mercym ou Fiddler...

— Putain, Lulubell, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? lâcha Tyki en s'empêchant de se jeter sur elle pour lui arracher le cœur vite fait bien fait, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

— Qu'ils s'y prendront probablement mieux que toi, mon frère, répliqua sa soeur d'un ton sec.

— Tu veux qu'ils le butent ? Il est sur le point de tout balancer, bordel ! C'est qu'une affaire de jours, alors crois pas que j'vais t'laisser tout faire foirer comme ça ! »

La Couleur se leva brusquement, l'air de fulminer. Elle dévisagea furieusement son frère, les yeux brûlant de rage derrière sa frange noire. S'il n'allait pas dans son sens, elle risquait de perdre des points auprès du Comte – il avait toujours adoré Tyki. Il fallait prendre les mesures nécessaires pour que la mission ne vire pas au fiasco, et rapidement. Ils prenaient trop de risques en continuant dans cette voie, d'autant plus qu'elle avait du mal à se fier à la bonne parole de Tyki. Il n'avait encore apporté aucune preuve de ce qu'il racontait... Elle serra ses poings gantés de blanc. Elle l'avait toujours dit, que son affection pour les humains était dangereuse.

« Les enfants, les enfants, calmez-vous voyons ! s'exclama soudain le Comte, qui avait repris son tricot. Pas de ça ici, vous êtes dans le même camp. Lulubell, rassied-toi et toi, Tyki, détend-toi un peu. »

Les deux Noah échangèrent un regard en fronçant les sourcils et obéirent en boudant. Tyki croisa les bras, nerveux, et Lulubell retira ses gants pour desserrer légèrement sa cravate. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air agacé des enfants qu'on force à s'embrasser pour se faire pardonner – le Comte avait parfois cette manie horripilante de jouer au père de famille. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus et reprit la parole d'une voix aussi sucrée que sévère :

« Je tiens à mettre les choses au clair. Lulubell, pour commencer (l'intéressée cessa de se soucier de sa manucure et leva un regard plein d'étoiles), sache que j'ai confiance en Tyki. Je lui laisse carte blanche pour le garçon, tant qu'il rapporte les informations désirées. Je reconnais les... qualités de tes frères, mais j'ai besoin d'eux ailleurs. Ce qui me permet d'enchaîner sur la deuxième nouvelle (cette fois-ci, ce fut Tyki qui leva les yeux) : le front de la Guerre Sainte s'est élargi du côté des rives jordaniennes de la Mer Morte. Tryde est tombé sur une bande de traqueurs qui fouinaient dans le coin et les a éliminés pour faire bonne mesure. On en a déduit qu'il devait y avoir une Innocence pas loin, » conclut le Comte en prononçant ces mots comme si le Cristal Divin était une créature répugnante.

Le Portugais et la Française hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

« Ces sales brebis galeuses n'en ont plus pour très longtemps... »

L'expression démoniaque du Comte s'effaça pour un sourire plus tendre.

« Tyki, mon petit, je te laisse en finir avec le garçon. Mais la prochaine fois que tu reviens, ramène-nous des informations plus concluantes. Ou la dépouille de ce chien d'exorciste... (Une ombre de sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Lulubell.) Oh, et tu passeras voir Road, je me demande si elle ne va pas avoir besoin de ton aide pour ses leçons. Elle doit être en train de travailler sur l'Arche, quelque part dans le Manoir... Tu peux disposer, à présent. »

Tyki se leva de son fauteuil sous le regard méprisant de sa soeur.

« Mon Prince, » fit-il d'un ton aussi dévoué que possible.

Lulubell renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

« Ma sœur... » ajouta-t-il sèchement en la fixant d'un regard noir.

Elle lui rendit à peine son au revoir, subitement passionnée par cette petite tâche grise au bout de sa botte droite. Tyki l'ignora et remit sa veste noire qu'il avait retirée en s'asseyant. En quittant la pièce, il lança un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Le Comte le regardait d'un air concerné, par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes. Le brun s'efforça d'avoir l'air naturel.

« Mon Prince... ?

— Tu n'as pas l'intention de me trahir, Joyd, n'est-ce pas ?

— Cela ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit, » répliqua Tyki avec un sourire amusé.

Le Comte hocha la tête et se remit à son ouvrage silencieusement. Le Portugais passa la porte et fit quelques pas nerveux dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres pour s'appuyer contre le mur en ignorant les cadres dont il sentait le relief dans son dos. Il savait que Lulubell se montrerait méfiante : d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, elle s'était toujours comportée ainsi avec lui. Elle craignait probablement de perdre sa place ou une connerie dans le genre. Mais si le Comte s'y mettait aussi... Ca commençait à devenir dangereux, ce petit jeu. Surtout que Lavi n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui avouer quoi que ce soit de confidentiel sur la Congrégation, puisqu'il ne lui avait encore rien demandé de cet ordre-là. Il n'en avait rien à carrer, de l'emplacement de la Citadelle. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était cet œil blanc et vitreux, cette peau abîmée par les cicatrices, ce petit air supérieur qui lui disait clairement d'aller se faire foutre... C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi rien ne marchait comme il le voulait.

Il lâcha un soupir et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son costume.

Road. Il fallait qu'il voie Road.

xxxxxxxxxx

_La voix d'un adolescent agacé qui le prend à part au détour d'un __couloir, comme un autre l'a déjà fait quelques jours auparavant._ _Les mèches blanches qui tombent devant_ _ses yeux gris ne parviennent pas à masquer la colère qui s'en dégage. Il le regarde avec insistance__, l'air étrangement sérieux, comme s'il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça – parce qu'après tout c'est vrai, il n'en a pas l'intention._

_« Dis, tu voudrais pas faire un effort avec Lenalee ? Ca commence à devenir franchement chiant, là. »_

_Lui qui réplique, qui fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, qui se cache derrière l'un des nombreux masques qu'il collectionne, comme d'habitude._

_« De quoi tu parles ? Quel genre d'effort ? »_

_L'autre qui fronce les sourcils. La réponse ne lui convient pas._

_« Bah je sais pas, moi, arrêter d'être un parfait trou du cul, par exemple ? Tu sais, un seul Kanda, je crois que ça nous suffit à tous, t'es pas d'accord ? »_

C'était comme si un litre d'air allait faire éclater ses poumons. Le roux se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts, couvert de sueur. Il mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver une respiration normale, toujours immobile au milieu de la baraque silencieuse. Cela faisait un bout de temps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Son œil droit lui faisait mal. Il le frotta du bout des doigts et repoussa la couverture qui lui collait à la peau puis passa une main sur sa nuque engourdie, les yeux fermés. Il revit le visage furieux d'Allen une fraction de seconde, ses traits d'enfant déformées par la colère, ses poings qui tremblaient près de son corps. C'était comme si la bande du film tournait en boucle sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter.

_« Bah je sais pas, moi, arrêter d'être un parfait trou du cul, par exemple ? »_

C'était bizarre qu'il se souvienne de ça maintenant. La toute dernière chose qu'il avait faite avant de quitter la Congrégation : s'engueuler avec Allen. Enfin, écouter Allen gueuler.

Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là, Lavi le savait déjà. Ca lui paraissait évident, même. Lenalee n'avait pas à payer ses accès de colère, même si tout foutait le camp dans sa vie – dans quelle vie, d'ailleurs ? La première, la vraie, ou la quarante-neuvième, celle que tous connaissaient ? Deak, Lavi ? Qui avait dérapé le premier, dans cette histoire ? Il n'en savait rien. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait jamais vraiment su. Tout ce bordel commençait à lui prendre sérieusement la tête.

Il en avait marre de changer de décor et de marionnettes chaque fois qu'une guerre mourrait, de se battre contre tous ceux qui l'entouraient pour une gonzesse ou un peu de reconnaissance, de faire semblant d'être l'un des leurs. Alors voir cette petite gueule d'ange lui dire de se reprendre comme ça, il ne l'avait pas supporté... C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il lui avait foutu son poing dans la gueule. Allen avait essayé de répliquer mais par chance, Marie avait eu l'intelligence de le retenir. La dernière chose qu'avait vue Lavi en quittant la Congrégation, c'était la fureur qui brûlait dans les yeux gris de l'adolescent. Il se souvenait avoir quitté les lieux sans dire un mot, embarquant dans les profondeurs de la Citadelle en s'efforçant de ne plus y penser.

Les mots qu'Allen lui avait crachés à la gueule n'avaient servi à rien, de toute façon. Parce qu'il ne la reverrait pas, Lenalee.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le roux regrettait un peu ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait probablement pu s'expliquer de manière plus diplomatique, même si le message passé aurait été le même.

« _Mind your fuckin' own business_, » murmura-t-il en posant ses pieds sur la terre poussiéreuse avant de s'étirer longuement.

Ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Il songea qu'il devait être neuf heures du matin, peut-être dix. Tyki ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, détaillant la vaisselle sale, les piles de livres qui poussaient comme des champignons depuis quelques temps et le soleil qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres crasseuses...

Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha du lit deux places que le Noah avait l'habitude d'occuper. Un vieux jean rapiécé et une chemise jaunâtre reposaient sur les draps en désordre... Tyki était de sortie. En pleine matinée.

Le roux fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire, le Noah attendait les alentours de vingt-deux heures pour lui fausser compagnie et partir boire un coup, se perdre entre les cuisses d'une fille ou encore glaner quelques informations sur la Guerre Sainte.

Il s'était passé quelque chose, il s'était forcément passé quelque chose. Il ne l'aurait pas abandonné... laissé seul en pleine matinée comme ça s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ou alors c'était un jeu, encore un de ses putains de jeux. Dans tous les cas, songea Lavi, cela lui laissait probablement un peu de temps devant lui, une morne journée à lire des bouquins dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas... C'est là qu'il réalisa que la petite sortie de Tyki n'était pas la seule chose à être inhabituelle.

La porte était ouverte.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, le genre d'idée folle qui le prenait parfois du temps où il était encore exorciste. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres.

Aussi stupide soit-elle, c'était le genre d'occasion à ne pas louper. Peut-être qu'il se perdrait, que des brigands l'attaqueraient au premier carrefour, que Tyki le retrouverait, mais il fallait quand même tenter le coup. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il s'en voudrait s'il ne profitait pas de cette opportunité. Il n'appartenait peut-être plus à la Citadelle, mais il avait gardé certains principes des soldats du Vatican. Ou peut-être que c'était juste ce truc qu'Allen répétait tout le temps et qui tournait dans sa tête depuis déjà quelques temps...

Ce qu'il était sur le point faire, c'était son « keep on walking » à lui.

Il ne marcherait pas, il courrait.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il la trouva en train de dormir, affalée sur un canapé. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille tout à fait normale, d'une gamine qui s'était assoupie en attendant le retour de ses parents à la maison – d'une humaine comme il en croisait tous les jours. Immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, il l'observa un instant avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce furent ses pas sur le carrelage glacé qui la réveillèrent. Tyki sourit en se souvenant qu'elle avait toujours eu le sommeil léger et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il la regarda se redresser en se frottant les yeux et la prit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle murmura son nom, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. L'étreinte dura quelques secondes puis Road se retira, posa ses pieds nus sur le sol et s'étira. Lorsqu'elle se rassit sur le canapé en velours, la croix qu'elle portait autour du cou se balança comme un pendule avant de retomber mollement sur sa chemise froissée. Elle s'allongea sur le Portugais, le dos posé contre ses genoux. Tyki esquissa un large sourire.

« Salut, toi...

— Arrête de draguer, Tyki, répondit la gamine d'un air malicieux, les yeux toujours à demi fermés. Tu sais bien qu'avec moi, t'as pas besoin de ça.

— Je sais bien, ouais, fit le brun en ricanant. Alors, paraît qu'on a besoin d'aide pour ses leçons, mes prouesses de la dernières fois ne t'ont pas suffi ? Je t'ai déjà dit de demander à Wisely, tu sais bien que c'est son domaine, ce genre de tr... »

Un sourire tordu fendit le visage de Road. Tyki se tut. Une lueur complice glissa dans leurs regards.

« A moins que tu n'aies pas besoin de moi pour ça, tricheuse. Tss, t'es encore allée raconter des conneries au Comte... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Road ? »

La Noah se redressa et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle attrapa doucement sa main et commença à la caresser du bout de ses doigts d'enfant. Le Portugais chercha à croiser son regard, mais les yeux de sa nièce restaient accrochés à la masse de doigts entremêlés. Elle resta silencieuse encore quelques secondes, l'air étrangement sérieux – un peu comme lorsqu'il faisait ses crises et qu'elle mangeait tranquillement des bonbons dans un coin de la pièce en attendant qu'il aille mieux.

« Tu vois, Tyki, fit-elle enfin, je pensais que tu m'en parlerais. Tu m'as un peu déçue, je pensais... Je pensais que t'avais plus de couilles que ça, quoi.

— Je te demande pardon ? »

Un moment, il espéra avoir mal compris.

« Ecoute, ça sert à rien de faire semblant, c'est bon... J'irai pas balancer, Tyki, tu le sais très bien. Mais si ça passe avec le Comte, ça passe pas avec moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me répondes. Pourquoi tu l'as pas tué ?

— ...Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais ? lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

— Depuis le début. Le Rêve est partout, tu sais... Même dans les cœurs les plus abîmés, » fit la gamine en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Tyki ne réagit pas, fixant le vide devant lui sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de comprendre ce que pouvaient ressentir les exorcistes lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à Road. Ce n'était pas du dégoût ni de la crainte mais quelque chose d'insondable, un atroce sentiment d'incertitude qui rongeait petit à petit le corps et l'esprit. De quoi était-elle réellement capable ? De l'approuver, de le gronder, de le balancer ? De le tuer ? Depuis qu'il était de retour au manoir, tout foutait le camp.

Il sentit sa nièce poser sa tête contre son épaule et la laissa continuer sans dire un mot.

« Je ne vais rien dire, tu sais. Rien du tout. Je sais que t'es capable de t'en sortir tout seul. Il suffit de le buter. Mais il va falloir que tu te débarrasses de lui rapidement, je veux pas que... Que tu finisses par te faire avoir. T'es trop gentil, Tyki, et t'as pas choisi le bon pour jouer à ce genre de truc.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il calmement, ignorant la pression qui lui tombait dessus à chaque seconde.

— Ce Bookman... Je l'ai vu. Son cœur, je l'ai vu. La dernière fois, dans la vieille Arche, quand j'ai failli récupérer ma jolie poupée Chinoise... C'est lui que j'avais choisi pour jouer, sauf que c'est lui qui a gagné. Ca n'arrive jamais. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, avec lui, c'est... C'est quelqu'un de dangereux. Quelqu'un qui te fera du mal si tu te laisses prendre au jeu. »

Elle attrapa le visage de son oncle entre ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder.

« S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Fais attention à toi. T'es un Noah, l'un des nôtres... Si le Comte réalise que tu lui as menti, tu risques d'avoir des emmerdes. De grosses emmerdes. Tu t'en sortirais pas comme ça et je veux pas avoir à prendre parti, alors s'il te plaît, débarrasse-toi du Bookman dès que tu pourras.

— Road, écoute, je...

— Tyki, l'interrompit la Noah d'un ton sévère. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Vraiment. »

Le brun lui lança un long regard. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés comme ça, c'était lorsque Walker avait essayé de le buter. A cette époque déjà, Road lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à son sujet et même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à la cerner, il savait qu'elle disait la vérité lorsqu'elle utilisait ces mots-là.

« Je sais, fit-il en hochant la tête. Je suis désolé. »

Pour toute réponse, elle resserra son étreinte. Ca ne lui plaisait pas trop, de le voir s'égarer comme ça... Lorsqu'il perdait pied pendant ses crises, il suffisait de le laisser seul et d'attendre un moment que la douleur s'estompe. Sauf que là, ça ne tenait plus du simple dérapage : il s'embourbait, s'enlisait, se noyait dans une espèce de goudron dégueulasse, entre le Clan et le monde des hommes. Un peu comme celui qui les avait trahis... Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Parce qu'elle, elle le savait, que Tyki n'était pas comme lui.

Enfin, la voix du brun déchira le silence :

« Tu sais, Road, ton cirque... Il est vraiment magnifique.

— Vraiment, tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

— Il est parfait. Je suis sûr que d'ici peu, il sera resplendissant. T'as très bon goût, tu tiens probablement pas de ton père... Fais juste attention à pas trop te fatiguer, d'accord ? Ca doit être épuisant, tout ça...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon Papa m'oblige à faire des pauses... Et puis, c'est pas moi qui crée ces merveilles.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui...

— Tu sais, le Rêve est puissant, Tyki. Très puissant. »

Le Plaisir s'efforça d'ignorer la lueur inquiétante qui venait de glisser dans ses yeux dorés et l'écouta reprendre la discussion comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as préféré, le grand chapiteau, les manèges ? Je viens de les créer alors ils demandent encore un peu de travail, mais tu verras comme ils seront beaux lorsque j'en aurai fini avec eux... Il faut que je voie pour les affiches, aussi. Je veux quelque chose d'éclatant, quelque chose d'aussi grand et beau que le Prince ! Ou alors, tu as peut-être aimé mon canon ? C'est une nouveauté, tu sais, j'ai pensé que...

— Les cages, l'interrompit le brun avec le même sourire sur les lèvres. C'est les cages, que j'ai préférées. Je suis impatient de voir quel genre de fauves y vivra...

— Pas des fauves, Tyki, murmura soudain la Noah avec l'air de jubiler. Ce sont les _freaks_ qu'il faut enfermer. Ceux qui ne méritent pas de marcher sur la même terre que nous, ceux qu'on doit neutraliser pour les empêcher de pourrir notre territoire. Ces espèces d'usurpateurs, ces chiens d'exorcistes... De beaux cadavres d'exorcistes derrière les barreaux, ça ne te tente pas ? »

Tyki ne répondit pas. La gamine cessa de sourire et le regarda droit dans les yeux, murmurant chaque mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une formule magique.

« Tyki. Promets-moi de tuer le Bookman.

— Je m'en occuperai... Nan, écoute, me regarde pas comme ça, je te jure que je le ferai. Je sais que je le buterai, je le _sais_, Road, d'accord ? Seulement là, je teste un truc... C'est pour ça que je suis venu en avance, aujourd'hui.

— Un moyen de le faire parler plus vite ? siffla la gamine.

— Ouais, nan... Un truc bizarre, en fait. Je saurai ça dès que je rentrerai, pour l'instant je peux pas t'en dire plus. Mais si ça marche, on saura bientôt tout ce qu'il nous faut sur la Congrégation de l'Ombre...

— Si ça marche ? répéta Road sans lâcher son regard.

— Ca marchera, promit Tyki en la serrant dans ses bras. Ca marchera forcément.

— Tu es sûr que...

— Putain mais c'est pas vrai, c'est un complot, vous voulez que je me pende ou quoi ? Lulubell m'a déjà assez pris la tête tout à l'heure, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche...

— Encore elle ? » fit la gamine en s'empêchant de pouffer de rire.

Tyki soupira lourdement.

« Oui, encore elle. Elle a aucune confiance en moi, elle a juste la trouille que je lui pique sa place... Comme si ça m'intéressait, de jouer les gentilles petites secrétaires coincées. Qu'elle m'excuse mais moi, je préfère largement me les taper... Quelle chieuse, je te jure, elle est allée ramener sa fraise parce que tu vois, 'je ne suis pas sûre que Tyki soit très apte à ce genre de mission', imita le Portugais d'une voix haut perchée. Connasse, tiens... Et je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle, Road...

— Héhé... Bravo pour ton sang-froid en tous cas, je te remercie de ne pas avoir dit ça devant elle, on a pas besoin d'une nouvelle guerre à l'intérieur du Clan.

— Ouais, enfin je me suis retenu, quoi. Je comprends pas pourquoi il faut qu'elle m'agresse à chaque fois qu'on se voit, il lui faut quoi pour qu'elle comprenne, un traité dans lequel je m'engage à ne pas m'approcher du Comte dans un rayon de quinze mètres ?

— Ca a toujours été comme ça, tu sais. Lustol et Joyd ont toujours eu du mal à se supporter, d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne... C'était déjà une véritable horreur, avant vous deux, on a eu droit à des crêpages de chignons remarquables. Enfin je préfère que vous en restiez au stade de l'hypocrisie, j'aimerai autant qu'on évite de réitérer l'accident du Quatorzième... »

L'ambre de ses yeux s'assombrit légèrement. Elle adorait les histoires de famille, mais elle avait toujours un peu de mal à évoquer le drame qu'avait connu le Clan. Parce qu'ils lui avaient tous fait confiance et que les choses n'auraient jamais dû tourner ainsi... C'était leur frère, un putain de Noah comme eux, et il avait tout gâché. Aujourd'hui encore, elle regrettait de n'avoir rien pu faire... Seulement maintenant, c'était trop tard. Il faudrait se rattraper sur les évènements à venir.

« Road, reprit Tyki d'un ton sérieux. J'crois que... Le Comte, je sais qu'il me fait confiance, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il... Enfin j'sais pas, c'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda la jeune fille d'un air préoccupé, les sourcils froncés.

— Il m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de le trahir. »

Il y eut quelques secondes silencieuses, un long regard, mais la Noah ne répondit rien.

Même après trente-cinq ans, Neah continuait de faire des siennes. Le jour du Réveil approchait à grands pas, les signes que présentait Walker ne trompaient pas... Et puis il les avait appelés, il les avait prévenus de ses intentions, ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait se passer cette fois-ci. Le Quatorzième ferait bientôt son grand retour, et le Comte prenait peur. Quoi de plus normal, songea la gamine. Elle aurait réagi de la même manière si son univers lui avait lâché la main pour se retourner contre elle, comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

xxxxxxxxxx

Il avait quitté les lieux sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il laissait derrière lui ; son bandana, son cache-œil, sa veste noire dont l'insigne brillante n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui. Ce n'était pas grave, il n'en aurait plus besoin : un exorciste sans Innocence, c'était un exorciste mort. Il ne retournerait pas à la Congrégation. Et puis rentrer à la Citadelle, ça voulait aussi dire reprendre ses fonctions de Bookman et ça, il n'en voulait pas non plus. Ce n'était pas une fuite, encore moins une trahison : il s'agissait simplement d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte en espérant que la pièce qui se trouverait derrière serait plus confortable que toutes celles qu'il avait déjà visitées jusque là.

Alors il était parti en courant.

Le soleil qui montait progressivement dans le ciel lui brûlait la peau, peignant son corps d'un reflet doré. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il s'était barré et peut-être une minute qu'il avait ralenti l'allure, marchant à grandes enjambées pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Il avait fini par atteindre le village le plus proche, celui qu'on pouvait voir du haut des reliefs de la Gardunha où trônait la baraque qu'avait choisie Tyki, et marchait à présent au milieu d'une sorte de grande rue. Le trajet avait été plus long qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et ses bottes en avaient payé le prix, rayées par les herbes sèches qui lui avaient fouetté les mollets tout le long du chemin.

Les bâtiments qui l'entouraient avaient l'air d'avoir vécu une véritable invasion barbare : la pierre des murs était sale et abîmée, tandis que des gravats entassés jonchaient le bord des trottoirs. Lavi savait que le Portugal connaissait des temps durs, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver le village dans un tel état. Les gens le dévisageaient en le croisant, probablement surpris de voir un étranger passer dans le coin, beuglant parfois des flopés d'insultes qu'il ignorait avec sagesse. Les rues étroites lui donnaient l'impression que les constructions allaient s'effondrer sur lui. L'air était aussi étouffant que celui de la maison qu'il avait quittée et portait avec lui une odeur écoeurante d'alcool, de crottin de cheval et de fumée de cigarette.

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une place et observa un instant les marchands qui s'affairaient à déballer leurs stands, les mendiants qui grouillaient autour des passants et les mères pressées qui marchaient à grands pas dans leurs robes crasseuses, un gosse au bout de chaque bras. Quelqu'un le bouscula, tirant un vieil âne du bout de la main, mais Lavi n'y prêta pas attention. Tout le monde s'agitait autour de lui sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver quoi faire. Une petite vieille l'aborda en boitillant, murmurant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle lui attrapa le poignet et leva la tête, dévoilant un visage tellement ridé qu'on aurait dit que de la cire coulait sur ses joues Le roux ne put retenir une grimace. La vieille était borgne, et ses cheveux gris suffisaient à peine à masquer les tâches de vieillesse qui couvraient son crâne.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? fit-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre aimable, essayant de se dégager du poignet crochu de la femme sans la blesser.

— _Você está perdido, garoto ?_ siffla la vieille en s'accrochant plus fermement à son bras, essayant de l'attirer vers elle. _Você esta perdido_ _?_

— Ecoutez, je sais pas ce que... Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît, vous me faites mal. Je... Je suis pas Portugais, ça se voit, nan ?

— _Você esta perdido_ _? Precisa de ajuda?_

— Je... _Não Português, certo_ _? _»

La vieille se tut enfin et le tira plus fermement vers elle, boitant sur le côté pour lui montrer un groupe de femmes qui se tenait sous un porche, de l'autre côté de la place. Ses doigts ridés lui en montrèrent quelques-unes qui le regardaient d'un air complice. Elles étaient toutes vêtues de longues jupes colorées qu'elles relevaient sur leurs cuisses, de corsages blancs brodés de dentelles, et pour certaines de petits chapeaux posés sur leurs longs cheveux noirs. La vieille fit signe de venir à l'une d'entre elles, une fille d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux blonds et bouclés qui se joignit à eux après avoir nargué ses amies d'un large sourire.

«_ Um cliente para você_, souffla la vieille à la nouvelle arrivante avant d'ajouter à l'adresse de Lavi : _Você gosta dela ? Ela não é português, garoto,_ _como você pediu_. »

La belle s'approcha de lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux, jouant des hanches et des seins, et essaya de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Le roux repoussa immédiatement la prostituée qui lui jeta un regard surpris avant de tenter une nouvelle approche qu'elle se vit également refuser. La vieille se mit à débiter des flots de paroles en portugais, bientôt rejointe par la jeune femme qui cherchait visiblement aussi des explications – Lavi les ignora et les repoussa une dernière fois alors qu'elles se pressaient autour de lui. Il se fraya un chemin entre les deux femmes et commença à s'éloigner à grands pas. Un vendeur le rattrapa et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il lui présenta son stand sur le bord du trottoir, une vieille carriole où cuisaient des poissons peu appétissants.

Le roux se dégagea, plus violemment cette fois-ci, et pénétra dans une ruelle étroite histoire de prendre ses distances une bonne fois pour toutes avec les marchands ambulants, les entremetteuses et autres personnages du genre.

Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivi et s'assit sur la route pavée. L'air lourd qui gonflait ses poumons le fatiguait, et son poignet recommençait à le faire souffrir. Il était complètement largué. S'il continuait à ce rythme, combien de temps tiendrait-il, très exactement ? Un jour, une semaine ? Il n'avait rien à faire ici, personne à qui parler. Personne à qui parler... Le roux secoua la tête.

Il se leva et décida de reprendre les choses en main.

Tyki l'attendait peut-être déjà, songea-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

* * *

><p><em>Você está perdido, garoto ? <em>: Tu es perdu, gamin ?

_Precisa de ajuda ?_ : Je peux t'aider ?

_Não Português, certo ? _: Pas Portugais, compris ?

_Um cliente para você. _: Un client pour toi.

_Você gosta dela ? Ela não é português, garoto,_ _como você pediu._ : Elle est à ton goût ? Elle n'est pas Portugaise, gamin, comme tu m'as demandé.


	3. Le reste du monde

Voilà la toute fin de cinq mois de travail, en espérant que ça vous aura plu/touché/intrigué ou mieux, les trois à la fois – sachez que les reviews que j'ai déjà reçues m'ont fait foutrement plaisir. Lavi et Tyki sont décidemment les mecs les plus versatiles que j'ai jamais « rencontrés ». J'aime beaucoup le fait qu'ils changent d'avis toutes les deux secondes, que leurs réactions soient improbables et leur personnalité insaisissable. Toujours cette idée : à une même question, il y a des milliards de réactions différentes, dont pas mal d'étranges. C'est au tour de Kanda de se prendre la tête avec Lavi... Je me suis toujours posé la question de ce qui pourrait se passer si Lavi savait tout au sujet de son passé, le genre de (non) relation que cela instaurerait entre eux. J'ai donc brodé un peu là-dessus. Je rappelle au passage (étant donné le laps de temps entre le chapitre un et celui-ci) que les noms lâchés par Tyki Mikk sont ceux des membres de la Congrégation tombés au combat.

Niveau musique, pas mal de bandes originales. Peau d'Âne et Madagascar 2 pour se marrer, Killing Bono pour se souvenir. Sinon, Yann Tiersen pour sentir les choses, Craig Armstrong pour réfléchir, Steve Reich pour relire et corriger. Merci encore à ma bétalectrice Mad-Chestnut-Tree (qui passera par là un jour) et bonne lecture.

« Moi je ne fais qu'un seul geste, je retourne ma veste – toujours du bon côté ! » Jacques Dutronc, « L'opportuniste »

* * *

><p><strong>Magnet<strong>

**III- Le reste du monde**

* * *

><p>Tyki esquissa un large sourire, le genre de sourire qui pouvait aussi bien être celui d'un humain philanthrope que celui d'un Noah cruel et sans scrupule. Lui-même n'en savait rien. Parfois, il se demandait sérieusement pourquoi il portait la mémoire du Plaisir et pas celle du Paradoxe. Il songea que le roux devait se poser le même genre de questions et se promit d'en discuter un jour avec lui – s'il ne le tuait pas avant.<p>

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Lavi était rentré à la baraque. Le Portugais avait d'abord trouvé la maison vide, mais il ne s'était pas inquiété – il était inutile de dire qu'il s'y attendait. Il s'était laissé tomber sur le vieux canapé. Les mots qu'il avait dits à Road dansaient dans sa tête. Il le savait, ça marcherait. Il était sûr et certain que l'autre reviendrait vers lui. Parce que c'était vers lui qu'il reviendrait, pas vers le sofa défoncé, la chaleur étouffante, les assiettes sales qui dormaient en pile dans l'évier. Non, c'était vers lui, c'était pour lui.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'arrêter dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte, il lui avait lancé un regard aussi long que pénétrant. Le garçon avait l'air paumé, hésitant, le genre de truc qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Tyki l'aurait presque pris dans ses bras, mais il s'était contenté de l'observer entrer et s'asseoir sur le tabouret branlant, les jambes croisées. Il n'était ni fâché, ni surpris de le voir revenir vers lui. Pas content, non plus. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Lavi préfère sa compagnie à celle des bouseux du village d'à côté il avait tout de suite reconnu cette odeur dégueulasse, les rayures qui courraient sur le cuir de ses bottes et cet air abattu qu'on traînait avec soi lorsqu'on quittait la misérable bourgade.

Non, s'il avait dû mettre un nom sur ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant, il aurait probablement choisi le mot « satisfaction » – ou « désir », mais ça, c'était depuis le début, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Silencieux sur son siège de fortune, Lavi semblait attendre qu'il prenne la parole. Il avait l'air de ne pas trop savoir ce qu'il foutait ici, concentré à disséquer la pièce du regard comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. La tôle qui couvrait les murs par endroits, la bougie qui pleurait dans son assiette en métal, la carafe blanc sale posée sur la table... Le malaise était aussi lourd que l'air qui les entourait. Le roux s'attendait peut-être à ce que Tyki se précipite pour fermer la porte, lui flanque une gifle d'une telle violence qu'elle le ferait tomber à terre et se mette à hurler des menaces en l'enchaînant au canapé...

Le Portugais n'en fit rien.

« C'était laquelle, Carmen ou Rosa ? »

Le roux leva un regard perplexe.

« Hein ?

— Je te demande si c'était Carmen ou Rosa... Non attend, dis rien. »

Tyki quitta le canapé pour s'approcher de Lavi. Inconsciemment, le garçon se raidit. Le Noah se mit à faire le tour du tabouret d'un pas expert, rappelant au roux les membres du Ministère qu'il avait rencontrés à quelques reprises avec son grand-père. Ne lui manquaient que quelques médailles, une rose au veston, et... Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit.

« C'était Esther, c'est ça ? déclara enfin le brun, un index levé, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'autre lui donne un bon point avant de pouvoir regagner sa place au deuxième rang de la classe.

— Esther ? répéta Lavi, avisant prudemment le Noah.

— C'est son parfum. Lavande, myrrhe, vanille. Assez difficile à déceler derrière cette odeur de merde, je te l'accorde, mais on oublie pas l'odeur d'une si jolie femme... Elle était en forme, au moins ? J'espère qu'elle fait attention à elle, je sais que ça a toujours été une nana raffinée mais ces derniers temps, elle avait l'air un peu ailleurs. »

Le roux ne répondit rien. S'il s'agissait de celle à qui il pensait, « raffinée » n'aurait probablement pas été le premier adjectif qui lui serait venu à l'esprit pour la décrire. Face à son air perplexe, Tyki enchaîna immédiatement :

« Mais si, Esther, la belle blonde aux cheveux bouclés et aux tâches de rousseur ! Me dis pas que tu l'as déjà oubliée. La petite anglaise... Eh, maintenant que j'y pense, t'es bien exigeant pour un gamin de dix-neuf ans ! Tu pouvais pas te contenter des produits locaux ? Enfin t'es peut-être pas habitué aux brunes, après tout... La vieille Branca a dû se marrer, tiens.

— Cette espèce de vieille folle qui m'a littéralement sauté dessus ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'arracher mes fringues elle-même pour que je saute sa pute sur la place publique... Et puis tu crois quoi, que je me casse d'ici pour aller baiser au premier bordel du coin ? Merde, je suis pas comme toi, Mikk... Tu peux t'enfiler qui tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre, mais putain, arrête de croire que tout le monde suit ton modèle ! »

Sa voix trahissait autant de colère que de dégoût. Tyki haussa un sourcil hautain qui signifiait clairement « comme si j'avais quelque chose à branler de ton avis », avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé défoncé et de croiser les bras.

« Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il sans en penser le moindre mot.

— Et... c'est tout ?

— Comment ça, c'est tout ? J'ai pas l'intention de me mettre à genoux pour me faire pardonner d'avoir un ego surdimensionné, tu sais.

— Non, mais je veux dire, tu t'en fous ? J'étais prêt à me casser d'ici une bonne fois pour toutes et toi, tu t'en fous ?

— Bah, t'es revenu, ricana Tyki. A croire que t'étais pas si prêt que ça... Et puis moi aussi, je suis sorti alors que j'aurai pas dû. Ca fait un partout... Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai quelques noms pour toi : Alexander, Beauchamps, Koch, Li Park, Kjeldahl et Cedeño pour hier. En Jordanie. Le front vient de s'élargir, il paraît. C'était des tra...

— Des traqueurs, je sais... grogna le roux en fronçant les sourcils, clairement largué par la tournure que prenait la discussion. Putain, j'en ai marre, Mikk...

— De quoi, gamin ? répliqua le Noah la tête en arrière, avisant le plafond délabré. De la Guerre Sainte, ou de rester enfermé ici avec moi ? C'est pas vrai, tu viens de rentrer que tu râles déjà... Et puis tu croies que j'en ai pas marre, moi ? J'ai jamais demandé à me retrouver avec toi sur les bras, merde...

— Ca, fallait peut-être y penser avant. »

Tyki sembla d'abord surpris, puis il éclata de rire.

« Peut-être, ouais.

— Pourquoi tu m'as pas tué ? »

Si les yeux de Tyki avaient été des lance-missiles, la dernière image qu'aurait emportée Lavi dans la mort aurait été celle de deux roquettes de 89 millimètres fonçant à toute vitesse sur lui dans un nuage de fumée brûlante. Ayant toujours préféré les papillons aux armes de guerre, le Portugais se contenta de fronçer les sourcils. C'était encore cette question, encore et toujours cette putain de question... A croire que l'autre n'avait que ces mots à la bouche.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, j'en sais rien... râla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Arrête tes conneries, Mikk, fais pas passer ça pour une simple erreur de ta part... T'as eu mille occasions de me buter, depuis. T'aurais pu m'arracher le cœur une bonne dizaine de fois, m'étrangler, me laisser crever de faim, m'abandonner en plein soleil, me balancer cette putain de carafe sur la gueule... Et encore d'autres trucs, je suppose que t'as plus d'imagination que moi dans ce domaine-là, sauf que tu l'as pas fait. Alors si tu préfères que je reformule, je vais reformuler : pourquoi tu _veux_ pas me tuer ? »

Il y eut un silence particulièrement désagréable, et Tyki prit enfin la parole.

« Je... Tu sais que j'ai failli te buter ? Au début, au _tout_ début je veux dire, quand on se tapait dessus comme des cons en haut de la Gardunha... A ce moment-là, j'ai vraiment pensé qu'il fallait que je te bute, parce que bon, c'était quand même pour ça que j'étais là, à l'origine... Et puis au dernier moment, j'ai repensé à un truc. Je sais pas si c'est à cause de ça, ou... Enfin bref, j'ai pensé que t'avais pas répondu à ma question.

— Ta question ? répéta Lavi.

— Est-ce que tu croies en Dieu ? »

Le roux se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Putain mais c'est pas vrai... Tu comptes vraiment me faire croire que c'est juste à cause de cette connerie que tu m'as laissé en vie ? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, de toute façon, t'en as pas marre de chercher des réponses comme ça, des réponses qui te serviront à rien ? On est en pleine guerre, merde ! Tu t'es jamais dit qu'il faudrait me buter, même après avoir foiré ? Je sais pas, moi, au bout de quelques jours, quand je dormais, il y a une semaine, hier ? Comment est-ce que tu peux...

— Je ne me suis rien dit du tout, fit calmement Tyki. Je voulais savoir, c'est tout.

— Savoir, mais savoir quoi, putain ? Il reste des trucs à savoir ?

— Savoir si tu croyais en Dieu, lâcha le Noah en songeant que Lavi allait finir par lui foutre son poing dans la gueule et que ça risquait de lui laisser un sale hématome sur la joue.

— Putain, mais j'en ai rien à branler, de Dieu ! Ma vie c'est un enfer, tu comprends, un _enfer _! Je passe mon temps à laisser tomber des gens qui avaient confiance en moi pour changer de guerre, j'ai failli crever à sept ans et tout est en train de foutre le camp chez moi parce qu'un connard de Noah a eu la bonne idée de m'enlever, alors qu'est-ce que tu croies que j'en ai à foutre, de Dieu ?

— Je pensais que c'était pour lui que tu te battais... Que c'était pour lui que vous vous battiez tous ? »

Lavi eut un rire nerveux. Ses muscles tendus faisaient saillir ses veines, dans lesquelles pulsaient probablement quelques litres d'adrénaline. Ses mèches rousses dansaient sur son front chaque fois qu'il secouait la tête pour appuyer ses paroles, et sa pupille dilatée donnait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'effrayant à la situation. Un instant, Tyki crut qu'il était en train de devenir fou.

« Pour Dieu ? répéta amèrement l'ancien exorciste. On se bat pour le bonheur des hautes sphères, pour faire bonne figure, pour obéir aux ordres, pour honorer ceux qui sont tombés, pour trouver sa place, pour jouer au gentil petit soldat peut-être, mais certainement pas pour les beaux yeux du Lord ! Evidemment, t'auras toujours ces petites messes hypocrites, ces hommages inutiles, ces mises en scènes ridicules... Mais c'est pas parce qu'ils ont juré de donner leur vie pour servir Dieu que les hommes croient un seul mot de ce qu'ils ont juré une main sur la Bible ! J'en ai vu chier dans leur froc au moment de clamser, et croie-moi qu'ils auraient léché les pieds du Comte si ça leur avait permis de sauver leur cul !

— Donc tu n'y croies pas, » marmonna Tyki pour lui-même sans se rendre compte que s'il existait des bornes à ne pas dépasser, il venait de les piétiner allègrement.

— T'en doutes encore ? Tu veux quoi, que je te signe une décharge ?

— Excuse-moi mais pour quelqu'un qui bosse dans une Congrégation religieuse, on peut quand même se poser la question, étant donné que...

— Tu sais ce que ça fait, de se prendre une putain de balle dans l'œil et de manquer crever alors que deux heures plus tôt, on t'a promis que Dieu veillait sur tous ses enfants ? T'es allongé par terre, tu manques de te noyer dans ton sang, t'entends des gens gueuler autour de toi et tout ce que tu penses, c'est que ça fait sept belles années qu'on te raconte que de la merde ! Tu sais ce que ça fait, putain ? »

Tyki ne répondit rien. L'ancien exorciste venait de rentrer, et ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur moment de le convaincre qu'il aurait mieux fait de déguerpir tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Sa curiosité venait de noyer sa dernière chance de négocier avec Lavi et d'éviter d'en venir à la solution évoquée par Road, et toute la fureur que dégageait le regard du rouquin ne valait pas le quart de celle qu'il sentait bouillir à l'intérieur de lui-même lorsqu'il songeait à ce qui allait se passer – à ce qui devrait se passer.

xxxxxxxxxx

_« Tu dois faire quelque chose, Tyki, tu dois faire quelque chose, soufflait la petite voix triste de Road à son oreille. Parce que tu sais que ta mémoire de Noah ne te laissera jamais tranquille, sinon, parce que tu sais qu'il reviendra avec son fichu sourire pour te rappeler à l'ordre. Je... Débrouille-toi pour que ça marche, s'il te plaît. Je veux que tu reviennes au manoir. Je veux qu'on recommence comme avant. Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose. »_

xxxxxxxxxx

« T'es sûr que tu veux rien manger ? Il en reste vachement, tu sais, » soupira Tyki Mikk en indiquant d'un geste vague le plat fêlé dans lequel reposait une sorte de bouillie grisâtre.

Lavi resta silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Cela faisait une petite demi-heure que le Noah parlait tout seul. L'autre refusait de dire le moindre mot, assis dans le canapé, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine. Tyki l'ignora, saisit le plat et le laissa tomber dans l'évier sur une pile de vaisselle sale qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Il rangea rapidement les assiettes qui restaient encore sur la table, songeant que ce serait toujours plus passionnant que de regarder le roux faire la gueule.

Il n'aurait probablement pas dû le provoquer comme ça, le faire sortir de ses gonds pour qu'il réponde enfin à sa putain de question... Mais d'un certain côté, ça avait été libérateur d'entendre ces mots, comme si les chaînes qui l'avaient empêché de le buter venaient de s'évaporer sur sa peau : cette réponse, c'était la clé de tous ses problèmes, même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on lui donne celle-ci. Il était grand temps d'en finir et par conséquent, de réparer ses conneries rapidement, sans quoi il était certain de trouver le canapé vide dès le lendemain matin. Ce qui risquait de déplaire fortement à Road.

Il poussa le tabouret du bout du pied et vint s'asseoir à côté de Lavi.

« Ecoute, fais pas la gueule... Tu sais, je... »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveux. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Ca marcherait, hein. Ca marchait toujours, lorsque sa nièce tenait les rênes.

« Au début, juste après qu'on se soit installés ici, et bah... Je pensais pas que ça durerait. J'aurais jamais parié qu'on y serait encore, aujourd'hui. Mais quand je t'ai vu déliré à cause de la fièvre, que je t'ai entendu gueuler des trucs que j'arrivais même pas à comprendre... Je crois que tu m'as intrigué, que je me suis... posé des questions. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu ton œil, l'autre, là. Il était ouvert, tout blanc, coincé dans cette cicatrice dégueu... C'était pas beau à voir, franchement. Enfin tu vois, je voulais dire que... c'était peut-être une excuse minable, cette question, en fait. J'en sais trop rien, mais... »

Lavi le dévisagea ouvertement, l'air ahuri.

« T'es conscient que c'est la première fois que tu me parles de toi comme ça ? Sans me poser de question en échange, je veux dire...

— Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux... » lâcha Tyki avec un sourire.

C'était comme si savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être complètement paumé l'avait rassuré, pensa le brun avant de reprendre :

« Après tout ce que tu m'as balancé, j'ai du retard à rattraper... Et puis il y a autre chose. Une autre raison pour laquelle je t'ai pas tué, je pense. Une raison que j'ai trouvée qu'au bout d'un moment, c'est vrai, mais une raison quand même... »

Lavi fronça les sourcils.

« Au bout d'un moment, je me suis dit que t'étais pas mal pour faire la vaisselle. »

Le roux aurait dû se lever brutalement, ignorer le bruit du tabouret tombant par terre et se jeter sur le Portugais pour lui enfoncer son poing dans la gueule, pour marteler la moindre parcelle de son corps et déchirer sa peau brune du bout des ongles. Il aurait hurlé d'une voix rendue rauque par la poussière et l'aurait frappé jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit plus qu'un petit tas de chair, de sang et d'os qu'il aurait laissé pourrir au soleil...

Au lieu de ça, il éclata de rire. Le Noah parut d'abord surpris, puis il esquissa un faible sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? fit-il d'une voix calme, détachant méticuleusement ses cheveux.

— Haha, je... Je m'attendais pas exactement à ça, répondit Lavi en reprenant son souffle, s'efforçant de rester le plus sérieux possible. Je veux dire... T'es le Noah du Plaisir, alors...

— Alors ? »

Une vague rougeur gagna les joues blêmes du garçon.

« Nan, laisse tomber, ça fait probablement pas partie de ton domaine. »

Tyki esquissa un sourire inquiétant.

« J'ai déjà baisé des mecs, tu sais.

— Quoi ?

— Des mecs. J'en ai déjà baisés. C'est ce que tu voulais dire, nan ?

— Euh... Ouais... ?

— Alors tu as ta réponse. Evidemment, c'est pas trop dans mes habitudes, mais ça a bien dû arriver une petite dizaine de fois... Des vrais canons, bien sûr, je privilégie toujours la qualité à la quantité. C'est pas la même chose qu'avec des filles, déjà, c'est moins facile... Mais on va dire que c'est quelque chose d'enrichissant, conclut Tyki avec un sourire éclatant. Cela dit, peu de personnes sont au courant. »

Si on avait dit un jour à Lavi qu'il se retrouverait au beau milieu du Portugal en train d'écouter Tyki Mikk lui faire une leçon sur sa vie sexuelle, il se serait sans doute enfui en courant dans la Citadelle, marmonnant des phrases dans lesquelles il serait question de laisser tomber une bonne fois pour toutes cette maison de fous pour commencer un élevage de papillons.

Pour cette fois, il choisit de réagir autrement.

« C'est à cause de ce que tu m'as dit l'autre fois, là, quand on parlait d'Allen... » marmonna-t-il en espérant ne pas le regretter.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Portugais.

« Oh, je vois... _Você pode falar Português?_

— Nan, répondit le roux, je sais pas. Mais je sais ce que ça veut dire, '_quente_'... »

Il sentit soudain des boucles noires effleurer sa joue, et deux lèvres brunes se glissèrent tout près de son oreille pour murmurer :

« Oh... Alors tu dois sûrement savoir ce que ça veut dire, '_atraent_e'... ?

— Nan, mentit Lavi, le souffle court.

— '_Emocionante_'... ? '_Sensual_'... ? »

Chaque syllabe sortait de sa bouche comme la plus douce des sucreries. Son souffle chaud roulait dans le cou de l'ancien exorciste, qui secoua doucement la tête. Leur peau se rencontra une fraction de seconde, mais Lavi ignora le contact.

« Nan, » répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Les lèvres du Portugais étaient toujours étirées en un large sourire. Le roux sentit les mains de Tyki s'enrouler autour de ses joues pour qu'il tourne la tête. Il plongea son regard dans les prunelles dorées du Noah dont les lèvres s'entrouvrirent doucement.

« Alors il faut que je te montre... »

Lavi ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il ne le savait plus, à vrai dire. La raison pour laquelle il était revenu, déjà, puis celle pour laquelle il se laissait faire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la bouche de Tyki se perdait dans son cou en baisers silencieux, que leurs corps étaient tellement chauds qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient fondre ensemble et que les mains du Noah s'agitaient dans ses cheveux hirsutes, dans sa nuque, tout du long de son dos.

Ses propres doigts déboutonnèrent maladroitement sa chemise pour aller ensuite s'enrouler dans les boucles noires de l'autre et le rapprocher de lui, plus près, encore plus près. Il glissait lentement en arrière, et le brun en profita pour se pencher sur lui... C'était comme si la langue de Tyki avait décidé de peindre les moindres recoins de son corps, brossant sa peau entre deux lèvres entrouvertes.

L'air lourd continuait de gonfler les poumons de Lavi, s'échappant de sa bouche pour courir dans le cou de Tyki. Enfin, des lèvres glissèrent le long de son torse, des doigts s'égarèrent du côté de sa braguette. Il les aida à aller plus loin, les yeux fermés, croquant presque les lèvres du Noah. Il fallait qu'il le rapproche encore de lui, qu'il le rapproche jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un seul corps, un corps glissant de sueur, respirant d'un même souffle et parcouru des mêmes frissons...

Il ne savait plus grand-chose d'autre.

xxxxxxxxxx

_On en revient enfin au premier, à celui qui lui a comme qui dirait foutu le doute. Celui sur lequel il peut remettre toute la faute parce qu'il a pas trop envie de réfléchir, qu'il est fatigué et que c'est toujours plus facile de dire « c'est lui qui a commencé ». Lui aussi l'a chopé au détour d'un couloir, menaçant de lui exploser la tête contre le mur s'il refusait de se tenir tranquille. C'était avant que tout ne dérape, avant qu'Allen ait la même idée de le prendre à part, avant qu'il ne commence à se poser trop de questions._

_Sur le coup, il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui lui arrive, la raison pour laquelle Kanda est sur le point de le buter tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a cinq putain de doigts enroulés autour de chaque poignet, que le Japonais est furieux et que ça fait vraiment peur._

_« Y... Yû... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu... Tu me fais mal, putain, lâche-moi !_

— _M'appelle pas comme ça, enfoiré de collabo ! fait l'autre en resserrant son étreinte, comme s'il avait l'intention de broyer les poignets du roux de la seule force de ses doigts – et Lavi ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il en soit capable._

— _Putain mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je t'ai fait quoi, au juste ?_

— _Tu m'as fait quoi ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu savais tout depuis le début, connard ! »_

_Un poing lâche son poignet engourdi pour s'écraser violemment contre sa pommette. Sous le choc, il ouvre la bouche, plaque sa paume contre sa peau qui commence déjà à rougir. Il a envie de répliquer, de lui rendre son coup ou de lui en foutre un autre part – il a bien des idées – mais le Japonais est plus rapide que lui, alors il s'en prend un deuxième dans la gueule. Il ne comprend toujours pas ce qui se passe, et se demande si l'autre daignera s'expliquer un jour visiblement, pour le moment, il est plutôt d'humeur à débiter des flots de menaces._

_« Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas plus m'approcher. Je veux plus te voir, plus jamais, t'as compris ? Tu dégages de ma vie, toi et tes conneries de Bookman ! Tu m'approches plus, bordel ! Si je te revois, je te bute, c'est clair ? T'avais pas le droit, putain ! Ca te suffisait plus, de rester là sans rien dire, fallait que t'ailles fouiller dans la merde des autres ? J'espère au moins que tu prends ton pied à faire ton petit Luberier, connard ! »_

_Chaque syllabe qu'il prononce est comme un coup de couteau. Le roux cesse de se débattre pour le regarder gueuler._

_C'est bizarre. Kanda est bizarre. Ils se sont déjà engueulés, bien sûr, c'est même le genre de truc qui leur arrive à longueur de journée, mais c'est la première fois que ça se passe comme ça. Il lèche le sang qui coule d'entre ses lèvres, silencieux, retraçant intérieurement ces vingt-quatre dernières heures sans parvenir à trouver ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état. C'est probablement la première fois qu'il le voit comme ça. Il suppose aussi que ce sera la dernière. D'un certain côté, même, Kanda lui fait peur. Parce qu'il sait qu'il est foutrement sérieux, que c'est pas juste histoire de faire son râleur, qu'il pense vraiment les injures qu'il lui crache à la gueule. Ca se voit, ça se sent._

_Lavi le regarde droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que le brun se taise, le souffle court, les nerfs tellement à vif qu'on a l'impression qu'il se retient de le massacrer sur place. Il reste silencieux, s'efforçant de ne pas détourner le regard de ces yeux bridés qui ne demandent qu'à le voir mort. Le Japonais le lâche enfin, toujours haletant, et crache à ses pieds d'un air dégoûté._

_« Ecoute, Yû, je sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, ce que je suis censé savoir, mais..._

— _Ferme-la, connard. Tu me donnes envie de gerber. »_

_Il se casse sans même lui jeter un regard. Ses cheveux noirs se balancent dans son dos dans un mouvement furieux._

_C'est en rentrant vers la chambre qu'il partage avec son grand-père que Lavi commence à comprendre. Panda l'attend devant la porte, aussi loquace qu'une statue, le visage sévère. Il lui accorde à peine un regard. Tout ce qu'il lui dit, c'est de voir par lui-même. Il se précipite à l'intérieur de la pièce, perplexe, et s'arrête aussitôt. A l'intérieur, tout est sens dessus dessous des dossiers ouverts couvrent le sol, les articles de journaux accrochés aux murs sont déchirés, la majorité des archives qu'ils conservaient sont dans un état si déplorable qu'il se demande s'ils pourront s'en resservir un jour. Il ressort de la pièce sans dire un mot, avant de demander à son grand-père :_

_« Il a disparu, hein ? Le dossier Karma, il a disparu ? »_

_Panda hoche la tête en silence, et Lavi devine que s'intéresser à l'expérience de la Matrice, c'était une grosse connerie. C'est là qu'une voix l'appelle il se retourne, mais il ne voit personne. Tout autour de lui, le décor coule lentement sur les murs. On dirait de la cire chaude. On l'appelle encore, et il ne sait plus où regarder._

« Lavi, réveille-toi, putain ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux à l'instant même où une main sortie de nulle part s'apprêtait à tomber sur sa joue. Entre deux battements de cils, il aperçut une masse sombre soupirer au dessus de lui, chose étrange puisque les masses sombres ne soupiraient pas. Il cligna des yeux. Dans le vague, il finit par reconnaître la silhouette de Tyki, assis de son côté du lit. Il se redressa péniblement, frottant ses yeux du coin de la paume.

« Tu faisais un cauchemar...

— Ca va, grogna-t-il entre deux baillements.

— T'as une tête épouvantable, insista le Noah.

— Ca va, je te dis, répéta le roux en passant une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant les mèches que la sueur collait sur son front. J'ai l'habitude.

— C'est toi qui vois... Tu veux du café tiède ? »

Lavi hocha vivement la tête, dégageant les draps chauds qui lui donnaient l'impression d'étouffer. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait dans ce lit et d'un certain côté, il espérait que c'était la dernière. Pas que ça ne lui avait pas plu, ça avait été génial, mais... Si ça continuait, il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se détacher de l'idée que le Noah ne faisait que le manipuler pour parvenir à ses fins. Et puis ça n'aurait eu aucun sens de continuer, de toute façon. Ca avait juste été histoire de se décharger d'un trop plein de désir, de ce besoin de contact, ils le savaient tous les deux. Enfin, Lavi espérait qu'ils le savaient tous les deux.

Il se leva, s'assit à la table où l'attendait l'autre et prit le mug que lui tendit le Noah. Ses lèvres plongèrent dans le liquide brun – Tyki n'avait pas menti, il était bien tiède.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tyki s'était demandé s'il devait le laisser dormir, ce qu'on était censé faire dans ce genre de situation – d'habitude, il abandonnait ses conquêtes avant le lever du jour mais cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Il était resté un bon bout de temps dehors à regarder le ciel vide, appuyé contre un vieux morceau de tôle, les jambes croisées et les mains dans les poches. Il avait envie de voir Road, de lui parler encore et encore. Pourtant, lorsqu'il cherchait ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, c'était comme si ses mots s'envolaient hors de sa portée... Et puis elle savait probablement déjà tout, de toute façon.

Tout serait bientôt fini. C'est en songeant cela qu'il l'avait aperçu dans le ciel sombre, grand et tordu. Ce large sourire qui semblait se moquer de lui, dévoilant toutes ses dents trop blanches comme des éclats de miroir. Et presque aussitôt, la douleur qui allait avec. Il s'était effondré par terre, tombant à genoux comme un vulgaire pantin. Et il y avait toujours ces voix, ces voix qui lui murmuraient des choses qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas entendre...

Il avait rouvert les yeux un peu plus tard, lorsque l'impression de se faire écorcher vif avait disparue, que les voix s'étaient évanouies et que le ciel était redevenu un simple aplat bleu, vide de tout astre. Il avait décidé de rentrer à l'intérieur et s'était endormi sur le canapé pour ne pas gêner Lavi, étalé sur le lit double. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, l'agitation du roux l'avait intrigué. Au début, il l'avait simplement observé. L'ancien exorciste marmonnait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, se tordant dans son sommeil, secoué de spasmes visiblement douloureux. Tyki avait essayé de le réveiller, doucement d'abord puis en y allant un peu plus franchement, et là le gamin avait ouvert les yeux. Le Noah n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qui le tourmentait au point de le poursuivre dans ses rêves, parce qu'il sentait que l'autre n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de le partager avec lui.

Peut-être à cause de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il espérait juste que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Il fit tourner une dernière fois dans sa tête les mots que Road lui avaient dictés, les yeux fermés. Un dernier regard vers le roux qui buvait tranquillement le café tiède, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. C'était dommage de tout gâcher maintenant, songea Tyki, seulement il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait fait comme elle lui avait dit – la petite partie de plaisir en plus, mais il ne pouvait pas deviner, à ce moment-là. Attendre son retour calmement, car c'était sûr qu'il reviendrait, et faire quelque chose. S'acquitter de sa mission, rentrer au manoir. Bientôt, il la prendrait dans ses bras.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre tasse de café. Dans le disque noir brillait un sourire malsain. Le même que celui qui se reflétait désormais à la surface de chaque meuble de la pièce. Le brun les ignora tous. Tout serait bientôt fini. Tout serait bientôt fini. Tout serait bientôt fi...

« Lee, lâcha-t-il comme une bombe en regardant Lavi droit dans les yeux. Lenalee Lee. C'est le dernier nom rapporté par Tease. »

La tasse glissa des doigts du roux pour rouler sur la table, déversant une mare de liquide brun au passage. Lavi ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour la rattraper. Il lança un long regard à Tyki, dévisageant son grain de beauté qui lui donnait cet air si arrogant, les mèches noires qui tombaient sur ses yeux, sa bouche qui l'avait léché toute la nuit passée. Le café commença à goutter sur le rebord de la table, se perdant en petites tâches sur le sol.

« Tu mens, » répliqua l'ancien exorciste sans rompre le regard, incertain de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer – Tyki l'avait baisé toute la nuit pour lui annoncer finalement que Lenalee avait passé l'arme à gauche ?

C'était trop facile. Et en même temps terriblement effrayant.

Tyki esquissa un sourire amusé et se leva, repoussant le tabouret derrière lui d'un coup de pied. Il s'approcha lentement de l'autre, comme paralysé, en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le bois humide de la table, et prit soin de prononcer chacun de ses mots avec une certaine prestance, conscient que tout se jouerait maintenant.

« Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Est-ce que tu le sauras jamais ? C'est ça, la vraie question, gamin. Tu m'as dit que t'en avais marre, que t'en pouvais plus, que tu croyais même pas en Dieu... Alors à quoi ça sert de continuer, tu peux me le dire ? »

Lavi écouta le Noah sans dire le moindre mot, suivant sa silhouette du regard. L'homme s'arrêta derrière lui et posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules tendues. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de son oreille, mais le roux était certain que ses intentions étaient tout autres que celles de la veille. Les boucles brunes qui lui tombaient sur l'épaule le dégoûtaient.

« Tu n'es plus exorciste. Tu n'es même plus Bookman.

— Tu n'es plus un Noah, tenta Lavi en sentant tous ses muscles se tendre.

— C'est aussi ce que je pensais, seulement mon Dieu m'a rappelé les promesses que je lui avais faites, souffla Tyki en songeant au large sourire qui ne quittait plus les murs de la pièce. Mais toi, toi tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un humain. Un simple humain qui n'a plus rien à voir avec cette guerre... Et pourtant, tu pourrais y mettre fin. Empêcher la mort de milliers de gens, de ta petite Chinoise, même. Il te suffirait de me glisser quelques mots, juste quelques mots. Tu sais comment percer la défense de votre quartier général, comment s'organisent vos troupes, votre stratégie, vos points forts comme vos points faibles... Je t'offre le moyen de retourner d'où tu viens en échange de quelques informations, _menino_.

— Je peux pas y retourner, Mikk, ça sert à rien.

— Ah oui ? Sans Innocence, peut-être, mais si je te la rendais ? Si tu jouais au pauvre petit garçon qui a profité d'une absence de son ravisseur pour se faire la malle, contacter la Congrégation et demander qu'on vienne te chercher ? Si tu rentrais chez toi pour de bon, gamin ?

— Et faire la taupe pour le compte de votre Clan ? Tu me prends pour qui, Mikk, un putain de collabo ? lâcha amèrement le roux en se souvenant des insultes de Kanda. J'ai rien à faire de votre côté, merde...

— Parce que tu crois que la Congrégation est plus blanche que nous ? demanda Tyki avec un petit rire. Joue pas au con, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui se trame du côté des hautes sphères.

— Vous avez buté plusieurs centaines de traqueurs, fit Lavi en serrant les dents, et presque une dizaine d'exorcistes.

— Ah, parce que tu préfères une institution qui fait exécuter ses Maréchaux dans le dos de tout le monde ? »

Lavi fronça les sourcils.

« Et c'est censé faire quoi, ça, me faire choisir votre côté plutôt que celui des exorcistes ?

— Qui t'a parlé de choisir, gamin ? »

Et déjà, Lavi pouvait sentir les doigts chauds du Portugais s'enrouler doucement autour de son cœur, comme un serpent se saisit de sa proie avant de l'étouffer cruellement entre ses anneaux.

Il était peut-être temps de croire en Dieu, après tout.

* * *

><p>Pour tous ceux qui malgré leur persévérance (et je sais ce que c'est), ne parlent toujours pas un mot de Portugais :<p>

_Você pode falar Português ? _: Tu sais parler Portugais ?

_Atraent_e, e_mocionante_, s_ensual _: attirant, excitant, sexy

Je me ferai une joie de discuter avec vous si vous avez des questions/suggestions/critiques, comme toujours, et encore merci d'avoir lu. Non, il n'y aura normalement pas de suite. Oui, c'est normal que vous vous posiez tous des milliards de questions à présent je m'en pose beaucoup également.


End file.
